Broken Perceptions
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Everyone is not always who they say they are. Often times the loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. And the most damaged people are the wisest. And yet, there are secrets that the Host Club members are keeping from each other. Will it drive them apart or bring them together? Or will someone help them see that their perceptions have been wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first Ouran High School Host Club fic - so please be kind! I've written and rewritten this outline three times! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! I don't own the characters except for the "new girl"!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

There seemed to be an excitement in the air as soon as she stepped foot on campus that morning. Something was going on at Ouran Academy. What exactly it was, she wasn't sure about. But Haruhi Fujioka was pretty certain that as soon as she entered her homeroom, then a pair of red headed twins would let her know exactly what was going on.

As she continued her trek across campus, the excitement that filled the air turned into hushed whispers around her. Haruhi noticed small groups of boys and girls formed talking as she walked past them.

" _Who ever it is, it's someone important!"_

" _I heard it's a celebrity!"_

" _My father said it's an athlete of some kind."_

These were the conversations that she continued to hear over and over again.

What exactly was going on?

By the time that she had made it to homeroom for Class 1-A, she was thoroughly confused. And her face clearly showed her confusion.

"What's up?" the Hitachiin twins asked at the same time as Haruhi sat down in between them in the back of the classroom.

"Have either of you heard all the whispers around campus this morning?"

"Oh that," Kaoru lazily said as he leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up on his desk. "it's nothing to worry about. It's only a new student who is starting school here sometime this week."

"How come? It seems that everyone is really excited."

"That's the thing. Most new students start at the beginning of the trimesters. But we're in the middle of one. Extremely special cases start in the middle of trimesters." Hikaru replied.

"Like the chairman's son," Kaoru added.

With that answer, Haruhi could only imagine who would be joining the ranks of the rich and elite of Ouran Academy that week.

* * *

The whispers and the ponderings of the students continued the rest of the day. Who was this new student? When were they going to start?

Even Kyoya Ootori and his vast information networks had not been able to dig up a source on who this new student was.

"Then why does everyone know that a new student is starting here?" Haruhi asked as she sat on the couch in Music Room 3, prior to the Host Club starting that afternoon. The twins sat to the right of her.

"Because the new student met with my father early this morning to register. For some reason, she isn't able to start this week." Tamaki said, plopping down beside her. "I was shocked to see him so early on campus. I saw him escorting the new student to her waiting limousine outside the gates to the school as I was walking in."

"Did your father say anything to you after she left?" Kyoya asked looking up from his laptop where he had been inputting some sort of information. Mori and Hunny sat at the table with him. Tamaki shook his head no. Kyoya thought about that information for a moment yet was knocked out of his thoughts by his cellphone signaling that he had received a new text message.

Odd.

Who would be texting him? Most of his friends were with him in that room at that very moment. And there was very little chance that his father or his brothers would ever send him a text message.

Yet before he could read the message, he noticed the time. It was almost time for the Host Club to begin to receive guests for the afternoon.

Slipping his cellphone with the unread text message into his school bag, along with his laptop, Kyoya stood from the table. "It's time we started to prepare for our guests for the afternoon," he said.

And just like that, the Host Club began for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Haruhi sighed as she slipped off her shoes and dropped her book bag by the door. It felt good to be home. It had been a long day at school and it seemed to carry over to Host Club that afternoon. Even there the only thing anyone could talk about was who this new mysterious student was.

At least it had been determined that it was a female thanks to Tamaki.

But still.

It had gotten old hearing about the same thing over and over again.

In the silence of the apartment – her father was already off to work – Haruhi's stomach grumbled in hunger. She decided to make herself something simple for dinner before settling to do some studying for that night.

'Some soba noodles sound good,' she thought to herself as she began to step away from the door where she had been leaning.

Yet a knock at the front door stopped her.

Haruhi turned and looked at the front door with a slight tilt to her head. Who could be calling at this time of day? Surely it wasn't any of the guys? Hadn't she spent enough time with them at school?

There was another knock.

Sighing to herself, Haruhi peered through the peephole in the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair and large green eyes who looked to be about her age. She watched for a moment as the young woman sighed as she raised her hand to knock again then stopped as a voice off to the side said something to her. Haruhi could vaguely hear what was being said to her though the door - _"Are you sure that is wise miss? If your grandfather finds out, we all will be in trouble."_

'Grandfather?' Haruhi thought to herself for a moment. That was when it dawned on her: there was only one person who could get in trouble from coming to find her – her cousin, Aimi. She quickly opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked putting on a smile.

"Oh!" the young woman said a bit surprised at the front door opening. "I was looking for the Fujioka family. I think that I may have gotten the wrong apartment by mistake. I am sorry."

The young woman turned to walk away.

"No you haven't Aimi!" Haruhi quickly said.

The young woman named Aimi turned to look back at Haruhi with confusion splashed across her face. "Haruhi?" she questioned. "Haruhi Fujioka?"

Haruhi nodded yes with a smile on her face as one appeared on Aimi's as well before the two girls' quickly hugged each other. As they pulled out of their hug, Haruhi invited her cousin into the apartment so they could catch up, paying not attention to the two men in the shadows in dark suits. She was used to having Kyoya's bodyguards tailing the Host Club from time to time.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked, leading Aimi into the apartment.

"Tea would be perfect!" Aimi said beginning to look around the tiny apartment while Haruhi prepared them tea. There weren't many pictures around the sparse apartment – a few of her cousin growing up, a more recent one of her with a group a guys and then there was the one of her aunt Kotoko that was sitting in the small shrine in the living room. Aimi knelt down and picked up the picture of her aunt. She quickly brushed the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes away as Haruhi walked up behind her with the cups of tea.

"Just how long as it been, Aimi?" she asked, sitting down behind her as she placed the teacups down on the table. "Seven years?"

"Try closer to 10," Aimi countered as she set the picture of Kotoko down and turned to face her cousin. "We moved right after your mom's funeral."

"Now I remember," Haruhi softly said, looking down at the table. "First mom and then you. It wasn't fair."

"No, it really wasn't," Aimi said nudging her cousin a bit. "So tell me why did you cut your hair so short?"

Haruhi smiled a bit as she ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a funny story. A kid in the neighborhood got some gum stuck in it, so I just cut it all off. It is so much easier to take care of this way."

Aimi laughed. "Aren't you mistaken for a boy?"

"All the time! But I've also made some good friends because of it."

Aimi sat by and listened as Haruhi told her about the Ouran Academy's Host Club and it's members and how her cousin was mistaken for a boy when she accidentally broke a valuable vase. By the end of the story, Aimi was laughing so hard that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's really not that funny." Haruhi said, with her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Yeah it is," Aimi said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Well not everyone is as talented as you are and can just go flipping through the air and land on their feet like it's nothing."

"Oh so you do follow me!"

"Of course it does! Everyone in Japan follows you even though you are part of Team USA gymnastics. You are a Daishiro."

"Technically so are you." Aimi said with a smile on her face.

"Anyways, why you are here." Haruhi said, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm starting at Ouran Academy next week! I'll be in class 1-A with you!" Aimi said with her smile only growing bigger. "Just as soon the World Championships end this week, which happen to be going on here in Tokyo, I start at Ouran. I finalized the paperwork this morning."

"What? You're the mystery student?"

Aimi looked at her cousin with confusion splashed across her face. "What do you mean mystery student?"

"Never mind," Haruhi said, changing the subject yet again. She needed to know why her cousin was going to attend Ouran Academy. "Are you and your parents moving back to Japan? Is that why you are going to start going to Ouran?"

Aimi bit her lower lip and looked down at her teacup. Haruhi noticed that her grip on the cup had become tighter all of the sudden. She waited for Aimi to tell her what was wrong. "Mom…and…dad... were killed in a car accident a little over a year ago," she said without looking up. "I promised grandfather that after the World Championships in Tokyo that I would return to Japan and attend whatever school he wanted me to just as long as I could continued gymnastics like my parents wanted me to do."

"I'm so sorry Aimi," Haruhi said wrapping her arms around her cousin and pulling her into a tight hug once again. Aimi hugged her cousin back just as tightly.

"I have one more favor to ask of you Haruhi," Aimi said after their hug.

"What's that?"

"Grandfather is out of the country on business and I have no one to sit in the section that I have seats for. I do not want to simply give the seats to Katsu and Rin. It would look odd having two guys in black suits sitting in the middle of 10 seats.

Haruhi laughed slightly as she imagined the scene. Then an idea came to her. She knew what she could do and who she could bring with her. "Of course I will come! But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"when you start at Ouran, just remember that I'm a male and not a female."

"Is that all?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Just make sure that grandfather doesn't find out what you are doing," Aimi said, standing up.

"It's not like he can really do anything." Haruhi said as she stood up as well.

Aimi simply shrugged her shoulders as she made her way back towards the door where her coat and purse sat. She reached into her purse and took out several passes and a slip of paper. "These all good for the rest of the week. I compete tomorrow night with Team USA. Then hopefully again on Thursday night in the All-Around and then we go from there. But I will let you know. Here's my cell phone number as well. Text me tonight with your number so we can keep in touch now that I am here and in the same class as you."

Haruhi took the items from her cousin and watched as Aimi opened the door and walked down the walk way and down the stairs into the night, flanked by the two men in black suits – obviously they were the Katsu and Rin that Aimi had mentioned. She knew that there was a lot that Aimi had not told her, but then again there was a lot that she had not told Aimi about as well.

Hopefully now that they were going to be going to the same school and going to be in the same class, things could go back to how they were when they were younger and could barely sit on a swing without having to get a boost from the other.

* * *

Aimi's phone buzzed in her purse as she rode in the backseat of the Benz on her way back to the Daishiro estate on the outskirts of Tokyo. She took out her phone and read the new text message she had received.

' _Good Luck tomorrow. I'm cheering for you always.' ~K_

She smiled and sighed to herself as she watched the lights of Tokyo pass by her.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Remember only Aimi is mine! I'm just borrowing everyone else for bit! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day at school, the excitement was different then it had been the previous morning. In fact, it seemed to be more intense. It was almost as if everyone knew exactly who was going to soon be attending Ouran Academy.

Haruhi sighed to herself as she walked across campus towards homeroom.

Hopefully today would not be as draining as the previous day had been. She was actually looking forward to going to watch her cousin compete that evening in the Team Event finals down at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. And she hoped that she could convince the other Host Club members to go with her.

"Aimi Daishiro," a voice suddenly said, slamming a paper down on Haruhi's desk. She looked up in shock to see Kazukiyo Soga, the 1-A class president, standing over her desk with a far away look of determination in his eyes. The look on his face was both shocking and frightening to Haruhi, who was taken aback by it.

"Class president?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"The new student is Aimi Daishiro," he said once again, pointing to the newspaper that was now sitting on Haruhi's desk. She looked down to see a picture of Aimi during her recent gymnastics competition. The headline read something about 'Japan's favorite daughter returning home…' but Haruhi wasn't exactly sure because the paper was folded from where Kazukiyo had been carrying it.

"Yes, I realize that. Why is that such a big deal?"

"Not only is her grandfather the head of Daishiro Global, she is an international sports star! And she is going to be in our class!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Um, I'm pretty sure that she is just a normal girl. Being good at a sport doesn't make you that big of a deal."

"Oh but it does," he countered with a sigh. "And she is gorgeous…"

"Do you have a crush on someone new, class president?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru appeared on either side of Kazukiyo, who quickly snatched the newspaper up off Haruhi's desk. She watched as the twins and Kazukiyo bickered over the newspaper before placing her hands over her face and leaning forward on her desk.

Yup.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Aimi Daishiro, the only daughter of Ichiro and Kaiya Daishiro and granddaughter to the current head of Daishiro Global, Osamu Daishiro. Due to the passing of her parents a little over a year ago, she is slated to become the next head of the multifaceted conglomerate when her grandfather steps down. Yet the earliest that this would happen would be when her gymnastics career comes to an end, which should be in the near future. I believe she has publically stated that she is aiming for the upcoming summer Olympic Games in three years which also happens to be around the time that she turns 18." Kyoya said that afternoon as he read from his laptop the report that he had complied about the newest student who was going to be attending the elite halls of Ouran Academy. They had just finished their Host Club entertaining for the afternoon.

"But the question is, will she become a customer?" Tamaki asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Who knows, boss," the twins said at the same time.

"Yeah, Olympic training is intense." Hunny added as he took a bite of cake and put it in his mouth. "If I had continued on the path I was on, I would never have anytime for anyone or anything besides karate."

"He's right," Mori added.

Haruhi sat off to side and listened to the others talk about her cousin like she was an item up for auction. That was the furthest thing from the truth! Sure, she and Aimi might not have spent that much time together in a long time due to their unique family circumstances – some of which she still didn't fully understand – but that did not mean she still wasn't family! And if Aimi would risk the wrath of their grandfather just to visit her, then Haruhi could stand up and make sure that the guys didn't treat Aimi as some random "princess" who came to Host Club activities on a frequent basis. "Perhaps Aimi Daishiro simply wants to be thought of as a normal high school student instead of the star that everyone sees her as." Haruhi said voicing her opinion.

All the eyes of the other hosts turned to look at her. While the eyes of Mori, Hunny and Kyoya seemed to be considering the words that she had just said, the eyes of the twins and Tamaki showed surprise and disbelief. "Haruhi! How could you think such a thing?" Tamaki asked in shock.

"Because maybe its true! The six of you are sitting around here planning things for someone who isn't even a student here yet. Why does it even matter if she comes to the Host Club or not?" she snapped at them as she stood up from the couch and turned to glare at them. "Perhaps she won't have the free time that so many of the other students around here seem to have."

No one said anything at Haruhi's outburst. Either they were shocked or considering her words. She huffed at them before turning to head into the prep room where their supplies were kept. She snatched her bag off the floor then stormed out of the room and back towards where the other Host Club members still sat in shock. She did not have time for this. She glanced at a nearby clock as she made her way back through the music room – it was almost 5 o'clock.

If she left now, she would just barely make it in time for the start of the Women's Finals. During one of her breaks earlier in the day, she had checked the event line up for the women's final to see when Team USA would be up. Thankfully they weren't in the first rotation, but the second one since they were the top qualifier. But still that only gave Haruhi a few extra minutes to make it to the venue.

Her hand was on the knob of the door when Tamaki finally spoke up. "Haruhi wait a moment."

She sighed heavily and turned around. "I have somewhere to be. My cousin asked me to come watch her this afternoon in a gymnastics competition and I promised that I would be there to support her," she quickly said. Her patience was wearing thin.

"A cousin you say?" Kyoya asked, suddenly interested.

"But you don't have any cousins," Kaoru said.

"Or that we've at least been told about." Hikaru added.

"Just because I haven't told you about all my family, doesn't mean I don't have cousins!" she yelled at them. This was getting ridiculous. She did not have any more time to waste. She really needed to leave five minutes ago.

"So tell us about her. Where does she go to school?" Tamaki asked, suddenly interested, moving closer to her.

"Yeah. What's her name?" Hunny asked, getting in on the conversation. The twins added several more questions as well – ranging from her name to age to why hadn't they been told about her.

Suddenly Haruhi felt overwhelmed by all the questions that she was being asked. She was about to say something, when she suddenly heard Kyoya's voice over them all. "Can you lot not see that Haruhi is needing to leave and yet you still insist on asking her numerous trifling questions."

Haruhi sighed in relief that Kyoya had been able to stop the craziness of questions. She took a calming breath before reaching into her bag and pulling out the passes that Aimi had given her the night before. "Actually I wanted to see if you guys wanted to join me at my cousin's competition."

She held out the passes toward each of the guys. They each took one and read what it said.

"Your cousin is Aimi Daishiro!" Kaoru exclaimed as he read the name upon the pass.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Hikaru added.

"No one asked." Haruhi said, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced back up at the clock. It was now 5:15 and she was definitely going to be late. "Look come if you want to, but I have got to go or I will miss her compete and I promised to be there."

"Well let's go then!" Tamaki said. "We can take my limo!"

* * *

Aimi glanced up at the section of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium where normally her parents would be sitting, cheering her on – just as they had done in all her senior level events: The seats right in the middle of all the action. Seats, which now sat empty.

While there had been other competitions since their accident the previous year, it was this World Championship that meant the most to her. Not only was she a citizen of the United States, thus on Team USA, but she was also a citizen of Japan. That's why this competition meant the most to her – it was almost like a homecoming of sorts. She had asked her grandfather to come to the competition several months ago, yet instead she had learned he would overseas at an investors' meeting in North America along with conducting his annual inspection of all Daishiro Global's North American assets.

Yes she had been upset at first, but then she learned to accept her harsh new reality –her life was never going to be the same. That had been why she had sought out her cousin Haruhi without her grandfather knowing. It had taken her several months to locate her cousin, but Katsu and Rin had been more then willing to help her out. And once she had found out where her cousin was going to school, it was easy to choose where to attend school once she relocated to Japan. Grandfather had not cared where she was going to attend school, just as long as it was a private school and not a public. So when Aimi had chosen Ouran Academy over other schools like the Lobelia Girls' Academy, no suspicion had been raised. Good. Why should she and Haruhi have to pay for the transgressions and disagreements of others in their family? She understood that it as an 'family honor' issue – but the past was the past. In order to be able to look ahead to the future, shouldn't you forgive your past and accept it to be able to move on?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that it was time for Team USA's rotation on the balance beam. Taking a deep breath, she stood up along with her other team members who would be representing Team USA on the beam and began to prepare for their rotation.

Stealing one more glance up at the seats, Aimi held out hope that the past year of her life had simply been a horrible nightmare. And while she knew that there was little chance that she would actually wake up from this nightmare, what she saw instead brought a smile to her face. the seats that should be empty, where now occupied, along with several of the others around them. And in the middle of it all was her cousin.

Aimi couldn't believe it. Haruhi had shown up! And she had brought other people with her – perhaps the Host Club? It really didn't matter to her. all that mattered was that her cousin had shown up!

That was when she knew that it was going to be a good night.

And a good night it was.

Not only did Team USA win gold, Aimi advanced to the All-Around competition, which was slated for a few days from then. And to top it all off, she now knew that she had made the right decision in coming back to Japan.

As she rode the team bus back to the hotel that the team was staying at for the rest of the week, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her backpack and read the text message that she had just received.

' _You were amazing. ~K'_

Yes, coming back to Japan was the right thing to do. Part of the reason was the mend the broken pieces of her family before it was too late and the other reason was because she already knew the direction that her life was going to go along with who it was going to include. So why not get started now? It would only serve her better in the long run.

* * *

 _ **AN: Whew this week has been crazy and they are just going to get crazier! Let me know what you think! I love reviews they make me smile! Remember only Aimi is mine!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A pin drop could have been heard in the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. No one dared moved. No one dared to breath. The only sound was the cries of pain coming from the gymnast who lay at the base of the uneven bars after sticking an awkward dismount during the first event individual events competition. From what it looked like to everyone in the arena, something was wrong with Aimi Daishiro's knee.

Haruhi watched in horror as Team USA trainers encircled her cousin before they moved her to a stretcher to further tend to her injury without the entire arena watching. Everything had been going so well for Aimi the last few days – first winning the team gold medal, followed by the silver medal in the individual all around before making it into the event finals for three events: uneven bars, floor and beam. Yet on her first event, the uneven bars, Aimi ended up getting hurt. Haruhi turned to ask Kyoya what he thought was wrong with Aimi, but found that he was quietly talking on his cell phone to someone – almost giving someone instructions.

"Make sure that your brother knows to take her to father's hospital. I will let him know to be expecting her," he instructed. He paused as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Yes, we are leaving now and will be waiting our front for you in a matter of minutes. It is just myself and Miss Fujioka. The others have yet to make it to the arena. I will make sure that they know what has happened."

With a snap of his phone, Kyoya ended the phone call as he turned to Haruhi and looked at her. "Time to go," he said in a hushed whisper before standing up. Haruhi followed suit without asking any questions.

They made their way outside the arena where Aijima who was standing outside a black sedan was waiting for them, while Tachibana was seated in the driver's seat. "Katsu has been informed," Tachibana said as once Kyoya was seated in the front seat and Haruhi was seated in the back seat with Aijima. "He will make sure that Miss Aimi is taken to your father's hospital."

"Good." Kyoya said as he took out his cell phone to make another phone call. Part of him did not want to make this phone call, while part of him did not care. Yet he knew how his father was - Yoshio Ootori was not the kind of person who liked surprises. While having the granddaughter of one of the largest and most powerful companies in Japan show up with an injury would put any hospital on edge, but the elder Ootori was not like that.

But still it would be better to let him know. He quickly dialed the phone number and put the phone up to his ear. Within two rings, his father picked up. "I do not think you have ever called me during the day," Yoshio said as he answered his phone. "What has happened?"

Kyoya sighed. So direct and to the point, just as his father always was. "Aimi Daishiro has sustained an injury of some kind to her leg during the World Gymnastic Championships. Her security detail was informed to bring her to your hospital."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will make sure that things are ready for her arrival. Are you coming as well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well."

And with that, the phone call ended. Kyoya sighed before turning to look at Haruhi in the backseat. "My father is going to make sure that Aimi is taken care of."

Haruhi forced a smile through her weariness about her cousin's injury. What was exactly wrong with Aimi's leg? The cries that had come from Aimi when she had landed her dismount the wrong way were not normal. Haruhi could only imagine the amount of pain that her cousin was in. Yet there was another question that was bugging Haruhi as well – what was with the change in Kyoya? Why was he making sure that Aimi's injury would be taken care of at an Ootori hospital? When he had called his father, he had not said that Osamu Daishiro's granddaughter had been injured – no he had said that Aimi Daishiro had been injured. How did Kyoya's father know who Aimi was? There was the obvious answer – Aimi was very popular throughout Japan when it came to gymnastics and the younger generation. But did someone like Kyoya's father read about such trivial things? Then there was her last name – Daishiro. In the Japanese business world there were a few names that carried a lot of weight – Suoh, Ootori and Daishiro were among the strongest. She was about to ask him why she had mentioned Aimi's name to his father when he turned back around and faced the front again. She watched as he wordlessly flipped back open his cellphone and began typing out a text message to someone. Perhaps he was letting the other Host Club members know what had happened to Aimi incase they arrive at the arena and wonder where he and Haruhi had gone and why Aimi wasn't partaking in the two events that she was supposed to do that day – the uneven bars and the balance beam.

While Kyoya was busy texting the other hosts, Haruhi noticed that her cellphone in her purse was buzzing. She had put it on silence when she had gone into the arena for Aimi's competition and had forgotten that it was still on silent in the rush to get to the hospital. Pulling the cellphone from her purse, she looked at the number that was calling her – it was a number that she did not recognize.

"Hello?" she said answering the call.

"Haruhi?" Aimi said on the other end with a bit of pain to her voice.

"Aimi! Oh thank god!"

A slight chuckle came across the line. "Listen, I'm being taken to Tokyo General. I had to use Ritsu's phone, since mine was about dead. I managed to get your number from it before it died on me."

"Lucky. But I know that you are being taken to Tokyo General. In fact, I am on my way there now. One of my friends made sure that you were going to be taken there. His father runs the hospital."

"Who?" Aimi asked, still with a bit of pain in her voice. "Whose father runs the hospital?"

"Kyoya Ootori. He's in the club with me at Ouran that I told you about."

She heard Aimi take a sudden deep breath through the phone – whether it was from pain or something else, she wasn't sure. "Aimi?"

"Just my knee hurting, that's all. Are you going to wait for me at the hospital?"

"Of course! That's why I am going."

"Thank you."

"That's what family is for. Even one like ours."

* * *

Michi Kitamura awaited the arrival of Kyoya and Haruhi. He was the personal assistant to Kyoya's father. He escorted them through the hospital corridors into an elevator before they reached a private waiting area that was set aside for the more prestigious cliental that the hospital catered to from time to time. "As soon as there is an update on Miss Daishiro, I will be sure to pass that information along. Meanwhile, is there anything that I can get either of you?"

Kyoya was about to answer for them both when Haruhi's stomach grumbled in hunger in the silence of the room. She quickly put her hands against her stomach as a red blush seeped up her cheeks. "Sorry," she muttered as she turned away from Kyoya and his father's assistant and moved towards a nearby window. She gazed out the window into the hustle of Tokyo life and wonder about her cousin for a moment.

Would Aimi have to give up gymnastics? What had exactly happened to her knee? She had mentioned that it was her knee that was hurting when she had talked to her earlier on the phone. Hopefully she and Kyoya would hear something soon.

"I asked that some various types of sushi be brought to us along with some tea. There is no telling how long we are going to be waiting to hear about your cousin's injury." Kyoya said as he moved to stand next to her.

"But that's the thing I don't understand about everything that has happened since Aimi has gotten injured," Haruhi asked as she turned from the window and faced Kyoya.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the way that the notorious Shadow King has acted. Sure there is a lot of gain from helping the granddaughter of Osamu Daishiro and I know that isn't beneath you to even consider that. But you are acting in a way like you do when you care deeply about someone. Almost like you do for any of the Host Club members…for your friends…"

Kyoya was silent for a moment. He always thought that he had the ability to see through other's facades but that they could never see through his. Yet time and time again, the Host Club members – especially Tamaki and Haruhi – had proved him wrong. He sighed as he turned away from Haruhi and pushed his glasses further up on his nose as he looked out of a different window that was across the ornate waiting room.

"I've known Aimi Daishiro all my life. Our grandfathers were best friends as were our fathers. So naturally we were raised to be best friends as well even though we were different genders. Yet our fathers also had different plans for us…"

Haruhi gasped. "An arranged marriage?"

Without turning to look at her, Kyoya continued his story. "Then there was the fact that our mothers refused to let us be married into a loveless marriage like that as they called it. Aimi's mother was especially vocal about it, speaking for both of our mothers since mine passed away when I was 6. Yes she had been forced into an arranged marriage and ended up finding love, but she wanted her daughter to marry for love and not duty. So the idea of the Ootori and Daishiro families ever merging through marriage was once again pushed away for another generation."

"But that isn't the entire story, is it?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to Kyoya and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyoya turned to look at her and sighed. Yet before he could answer her, Michi returned with the food that had been requested. Kyoya stepped away from Haruhi and took the items from Michi then thanked him for his promptness.

"Let's eat," Kyoya said as he set the various types of sushi down on a table in the center of the room along with the two cups of tea. "I made sure to order fatty tuna."

"Thank you," Haruhi said as she helped herself to several pieces of sushi. As the food hit her stomach, she did not realize just how hungry she was. Thankfully Kyoya had been thoughtful enough to not only take care of Aimi but of her as well. She was already worrying enough.

The two friends ate their meal in silence – neither of them bringing up any of the things that had just been revealed. While Haruhi was never one of pry into the lives of the other Host Club members, simply knowing that her family was connected so closely to another one of the host's was intriguing. Well not so much her direct family per say – but someone she was related to.

The silence continued well after they had finished eating. The only sound that was made in the room was the occasional buzz from one of their cellphones from one of the other hosts asking how Aimi was or from Ranka asking if he needed to come to the hospital as well. Haruhi told him that he didn't need to and that she would let him know about Aimi as soon as she knew something.

Another hour went by without hearing else about Aimi's condition. By that point, Haruhi had started to read a magazine that was in the waiting room, while Kyoya was still lost in thought. She noticed that every so often he would check his cell phone – either for a text message or for simply something to do.

The sound of the door to the waiting room opening caught the attention of Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Father!" Kyoya quickly said as he stood up as his father entered the room. Haruhi followed suit as the elder Ootori male walked towards them both. While she had never met Kyoya's father, she had heard stories about him being strict, cold and stern. And from how Kyoya acted when he walked in, she felt that all of the things that she had heard about him were true.

"Kyoya," Yoshio said addressing his son before turning to look at Haruhi. "Miss Fujioka."

"Sir," Haruhi said nodding in acknowledgment, a bit shocked that the head of the Ootori family knew who she was. but then again this was Kyoya's father.

"Follow me," was all that Yoshio said before turning and leaving the room. Kyoya and Haruhi quickly fell in step behind him as they were led down a hallway to a private room where the door was halfway shut. Yoshio stopped just before the door and turned to look at his youngest son. "To speed the process of her examination, Aimi was given a mild sedative. That allowed the doctors to examine her knee quicker without her yelling in pain from the movements they were putting on it. Needless to say ever since coming out of sedation the only person she has been requesting is you."

"Me?" Kyoya asked in shock.

Yoshio nodded. "Sedatives do make people say odd things. Yet I do know that you and Aimi are close. Perhaps she is seeking the comfort of friends."

"Yes father." Kyoya said before he walked past his father and into Aimi's room with Haruhi behind him.

Yoshio stood and watched for a moment as Kyoya sat down in the chair besides Aimi's bed while Haruhi took the chair on the other side as they listened to what the orthopedic doctor had to say. He then turned and began the walk back towards his office. He glanced up at a clock on the wall as he walked past it. He had a phone call to make. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

* * *

"Now remember straight to bed. Wear the brace at all times." Kyoya said going over the directions from the doctor once again with Aimi and Haruhi.

"And she takes her pain pills as needed." Haruhi added.

"And ice my knee along with elevating it often," Aimi added as well.

"Good! I think that is everything." Kyoya said with a smile.

Aimi rolled her eyes at him as Katsu wheeled her down the hallway towards the front of the hospital where Jin was bringing the car around. The doctor had suggested that it might be a good idea that Aimi have someone stay the night with her due to her being sedated earlier for her MRI. She had argued that she didn't need anyone to stay with her since she had servants at the house, while both Haruhi and Kyoya disagreed with her. So she relented and agreed to let Haruhi stay the night with her, while Kyoya agreed to come over and check on her to next day.

Kyoya watched as Katsu easily picked up Aimi from the wheelchair and placed her into the backseat black Benz sedan that had pulled up outside of the hospital. "Don't worry. I'll promise to take good care of her. and she won't tear her other ACL as long as I'm around." Haruhi said with a smile on her face as she moved to stand next to him for a moment before climbing into the backseat next to her cousin. Kyoya stood there and watched as the sedan drove off before Tachibana pulled up to pick him up. As he got into his own sedan, he couldn't help but think about the words that Haruhi asked him earlier, which still irked him – _'But that isn't the entire story, is it?'_

What had she meant by that? Was there more to the story about him and Aimi then just friends? Did he want there to be more then just friends? It was all too much to consider at the moment. Right now all he wanted was to sleep. He'd worry about every thing later.

* * *

"Is she going to require surgery?" Osamu Daishiro asked through the video conference call. It was in the early morning hours in Los Angeles

"In roughly 2 to 3 weeks when the swelling has gone down enough. My best orthopedic surgeon will personally attend to her every need." Yoshio Ootori assured him.

"This was not what she was expecting."

"Is any injury ever that way?"

"That is true."

"Yet there seems to be some good that has come out of this."

"And what is that?"

"Remember those plans for a merger a while back? About 14 years or so ago?"

"I do."

"It might just happen after all. No guarantees. Yet things are looking that way."

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _ **Ta da! Sorry it's been a hectic week! I will try to update again this week. Please leave me some loving! It really does make me want to write faster!** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sleep was the last thing that Kyoya Ootori was able to do that night. There were far too many issues swirling around in his head to allow him to drift off into a peaceful slumber. While he tried to sort through each issue individually, he soon realized that all the issues that were currently causing him to loose sleep dealt with one thing: Aimi Daishiro.

The words that Haruhi had said to him early was the current issue that his mind choose to deal with. Ever since she had asked him the simple question - _'But that isn't the entire story, is it?'-_ he had not been able to get it out of his mind nor had he come up with a logical explanation. Was there more to the story about him and Aimi that he had not told Haruhi? No – he had been truthful with her. Aimi was one of the few people, outside of the other Host Club members, that Kyoya felt comfortable enough that he could let down the façade of being the "perfect 3rd Ootori son". And he had also been truthful in the fact that there had at one time been the expectation that he and Aimi would marry when they were old enough to do so and finally combine the Ootori and Daishiro households into one. Yet that expectation had disappeared. Or had it?

Whatever the issue about an arranged marriage there still was had been whisked into the black infinity of his mind, only to be replaced with a larger issue: was he beginning to have feelings for Aimi? Yes he cared for her as a friend, but thinking back he began to question this idea as well.

Kyoya sighed as he flipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Memories of Aimi throughout his life began to roll through his mind as he pondered his current issue at hand. He remembered watching Aimi learn to ride a bike when she was 4 and he was 5. It was during summer vacation in Okinawa. He had gone over with Fuyumi to visit Aimi while the two families were staying at their respectable beach homes. He remembered the longing that he felt, wanting to be out there riding a bike with Aimi, who was laughing and looked to be having a good time. Yet he also knew that his father would not approve of something as frivolous as bike riding to be honorable. That was why he had only watched and partook in her happiness from afar. Even though he had never gotten to ride bikes with Aimi, he was at least happy because she was happy. Then there was a time where she had tried to bring a bit of happiness back into his life when it was nothing but sadness. Shortly after his mother passed away when he was 6 years old, the Daishiro family came to pay their respects. Clutched in Aimi's arms during the visit was the teddy bear that he had given her for her 3rd birthday. She had offered to give it back to him if he would only smile again for her because the bear always made her happy and perhaps the bear could make him happy once again as well. He had asked her why the bear made her happy – her response was that the bear had been a gift from her best friend and that made her happy. His answer was for her to keep it because she was moving far away from him and she was going to need it at her new home in America. And once again it had been her smile at his comment that made him happy even though he did not smile because he was in pain from loosing his mother, yet somehow he felt that Aimi still knew that he was happy.

While the first two memories of Aimi that he thought of were when they were still in grade school, he knew that there had been other times that Aimi made him feel special – like he mattered in this cruel, uncaring place known as the world. Probably the biggest thing that Aimi had done for him over the years had been staying in touch with him. Numerous letters, cards on special occasions and post cards from various vacation spots around the world had been sent to him over the years. Then eventually over time came emails, then Skype and finally watching the occasional video on YouTube about her gymnastics career all made it easier for them to stay in touch. But nothing made him happier to hear her voice or see her during a Skype conversation then when she had something important to tell him – those were the moments that mattered the most to him. Sure there had been moments when he knew that she was upset about something and it pained him not to be able comfort her due to the distance that had been between them at one time. Still those moments were few and far between. It was the smiling, radiant Aimi that stood out the most – the one that made his heart long to do anything in the world to keep her happy. But were these feelings normal for friends to have? Maybe? Maybe not?

Yet, it was the events of the previous day that made him question things even more.

Seeing Aimi lying at the base of the uneven bars – broken and in pain – had filled him with rage. If he could have comforted Aimi in the arena, he would have. He only wanted to protect Aimi from the horrors of the world and to keep her smiling. Her smile made him happy. But this wasn't the first time that this rage had been felt by Kyoya when it came to Aimi. He had felt this rage when her parents had been killed in the car accident and she had cried in his arms during their funeral; the times that she had been upset about something and she told him about it before anyone else during a Skype conversation and he even felt it again that day when he saw he lying at the base of the uneven bars. And in all of these moments there had been little that he could do to ease her pain, except for this time. This time he made sure that he had done what he could and gotten her the best medical help he knew of.

Sighing, Kyoya closed his eyes in another attempt to get some sleep; he could not help but think about all the possibilities now that Aimi was back in Japan – she was going to go to Ouran, he could see her every day, no more Skyping just to stay in touch and most of all he could see her smile in person. Even so, he still had a nagging issue to deal with: was there actually more to his feelings about Aimi then friendship?

He still wasn't sure.

Eventually that sleep that had been eluding him found its way to him. Even so, Kyoya had been left with even more issues then he had started the night with. Now it seemed that his new issue was a lot bigger then he first imagined.

* * *

Haruhi watched as Aimi steadied herself against the corner of the kitchen counter and the wall as she tried to reach – and failed – for a bowl to put some cereal into the following morning. Without a second thought, Haruhi got up from the chair that she was sitting in and helped her cousin out.

"I know that it is none of my business, but should you have given everyone the day off when you are going to obviously need help around here today?" she asked handing Aimi the bowl.

Aimi shrugged her shoulders before limping over to the table and sitting down across from her cousin. "It's tradition. Sundays off. I know that Jin would have stayed if I really needed her to do so, but I will be all right." Aimi said, referring to the head of the Daishiro household servants, as she poured herself a bowl of cereal once she was seated at the table. "Besides you are going to stay for a while longer this morning, then Kyoya said he would come by later today then grandfather should be home later tonight. If I really need help, I'll just call Katsu or Rin. Besides, Duchess is here as well! I am merely injured, not disabled."

Off to the side, lying on the floor, the chocolate lab lifted her head and let out a small bark at the sound of her name. Haruhi had not spent much time around dogs, but she thought that Duchess seemed to be a very well behaved dog. Unlike a rambunctious golden retriever that she knew named Antoinette that reminded her of her owner…

"So let me get this straight, that Host Club you were unwillingly made apart of at Ouran, Kyoya is apart of that as well?" Aimi asked as they ate their breakfast.

"Vice President of the club. Yet, it would probably all fall apart if he wasn't there."

"Oh right, because of oh what's his name…Tamaki?"

Haruhi laughed at the mention of Tamaki's name by Aimi. She couldn't believe that Aimi actually knew who Tamaki was! "What's so funny?" Aimi asked as she finished her bowl of cereal.

"I take it that Kyoya has talked about Tamaki before?"

"A time or two. But it was a long time ago, back when the idea for the club first came about."

For a moment, Haruhi wondered what else Aimi and Kyoya talked about during their conversations. It was obvious that they kept in touch, yet she wondered just how often they really talked when she had lived in America.

For the rest of the morning, Aimi and Haruhi spent it talking about more about some of the antics of the Host Club since Haruhi had a sneaky suspicion that somehow Aimi was going to become swept up in Host Club antics soon enough – whether she liked it or not. It simply came with the territory: not only did the other hosts now know that she was Haruhi's cousin, but Aimi was also going to be in the same class as the twins. Then there was the fact that she and Kyoya were close friends as well, even though all of the other members of the Host Club had no idea about that.

"Please keep the fact that Kyoya and I are friends between us." Aimi asked.

"How come?"

Aimi sighed as she looked down at her hands as she thought to herself for a moment as she choose her words carefully. "I know that there is already a lot of talk about me coming to Ouran. I heard about it from you and Kyoya has mentioned it as well. How do you think it would look if I showed up on the first day at Ouran already friends with one of the most popular people there who just happens to come from one of the most powerful families in Japan?"

Haruhi understood what she meant. There had been several times over the last few months that people had given her odd stares at Ouran – either wondering how a commoner liker herself had managed to get into such a prestigious school or how she had managed to become friends with the Host Club members. Mainly these looks came from guys who didn't know that the Haruhi Fujioka that everyone saw at Ouran was actually female and not male as she portrayed at school. Yet that didn't matter.

Aimi had agreed to keep her secret about her true gender, so she would keep Aimi's secret about her friendship with Kyoya. But knowing how the Host Club was, nothing would stay secret for long.

* * *

"What do you mean, they all are coming?" Haruhi hissed into her cell phone later that morning.

She listened to what the caller said as they explained the situation to her. Her mouth set itself in a thin straight line, which Aimi could tell by looking at her that Haruhi was furious about something.

"You better keep them all in check!" she said, slamming closed her phone before groaning in frustration as she collapsed against the plush sofa in the library where she and Aimi had moved to after breakfast. They both had retreated into various books on different topics – Haruhi had found a book about English common law, while Aimi was immersed in a book about Japanese history that had seen better days. That had been before Haruhi had received a phone call from someone.

"What is it?" Aimi asked as she adjusted the pillow underneath her knee.

"Tamaki made an executive decision that all the Host Club members need to make an appearance over here to make sure that Ouran's newest student was doing okay after her traumatic injury yesterday. Kyoya tried to talk some sense into him, but it didn't work. They will be over in about 30 minutes."

Aimi sighed. There went her ideal afternoon catching up with Kyoya.

Oh well. Perhaps meeting the other Host Club members and thanking them for supporting her during the past week at the World Championships could be a good thing. Besides she had a feeling that she would be seeing them a lot more then Haruhi was letting on. Maybe not as much or often as she did, but Aimi just had this feeling that the Host Club was going to play a role in her life.

Good or bad thing – who knew at that point?

Perhaps this could get interesting.

* * *

Kyoya was livid. Why did he put up with the idiot? He knew that his father expected him to stay friends with the heir to the Suoh company, but still! He already was running on very little sleep and now his afternoon that was going to be spent alone with Aimi was ruined! He had hoped that he would be able to answer the issue that was still plaguing him. But instead all the Host Club members were now coming to the Daishiro Estate simply because Tamaki had learned that Haruhi was there with her cousin, claiming that he needed to check and make sure that his daughter was doing fine after witnessing such a traumatic event the previous day.

Tamaki was an idiot – plain and simple. Hopefully he wouldn't embarrass Kyoya in front of Aimi. Surely not after the threats that he had not only given Tamaki but also the twins on the way to the Daishiro Estate. He made it clear that they shouldn't embarrass Haruhi in front of family and that reasoning seemed to be accepted. Yet another unspoken reason was that he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Aimi as well. Wait…had he really just thought of that?

Yet as soon as Haruhi had led him and the others into the library where Aimi was resting on the couch with her injured leg propped up, all his pent up anger dissipated.

Aimi was smiling. "Hello!" she happily said to all of them. "Sorry, I would have answered the door, but Haruhi was much faster then I am at the moment."

Her smile might have been directed at everyone but she was smiling nonetheless. From the back of the group, Kyoya couldn't help but slightly smile as the reflection of his glasses hid the happiness in his eyes. Even thought Aimi had been broken yesterday, today she was back to her normal happy self. He knew that her knee injury was a possible gymnastics career ending injury, yet why was she so happy?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bark in front of him. Glancing down he noticed that Aimi's dog, Duchess, was sitting in front of him wagging her tail.

Damn it. The dog remembered him!

He quickly petted the dog's head and stepped away from her, hoping not to cause a scene since he and Aimi wanted to keep their friendship under wraps for now – even more so since he had yet to figure out the answer to his issue at hand. Thankfully Tamaki noticed Duchess and made a big deal of the dog, mentioning that he should bring over Antoinette for a doggie play date sometime.

And thus the afternoon began.

* * *

Aimi sat back against the couch with her leg propped up and observed the card game that was taking place on the floor below her. She had taught them how to play Gin Rummy, a game that she had played with her parents in the past and now the twins and Tamaki had taken a liking to. After a while she had stopped playing and began to observe the various Host Club members. This group of friends was unique to say the least. Each member brought their own additions to the group. Yet if they weren't there, then there would definitely be something missing as well. Even in the few hours that she had spent with them, Aimi had been able to figure this out. As for what each of them added to the Host Club, that would take her a while long to figure out.

She yawned and stretched on the couch, which caught the attention of Kyoya. He glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was. "I do believe that we have stayed and visited long enough. We all should get home since we do have school tomorrow," Kyoya said standing up from his sitting position in a chair across from the couch. Aimi couldn't help but smile at him. He quickly returned her smile.

The others followed suit. Even Aimi, using her crutches, stood up. They all made their way towards the foyer. "I just want to say thank you again for coming and supporting me this past week during the world championships." Aimi said.

"It was our pleasure," Tamaki said, taking a hold of Aimi's hand and placing a kiss against it before the twins shoved him out the door.

"Come on, Haruhi," Hikaru offered, sticking his head back inside. "We will take you home."

"It's all right," she said. "I'm going to stay a bit longer."

"Suit yourself. See you both tomorrow!"

Mori and Hunny were the next to walk out the front door after saying goodbye, leaving Kyoya for last. Haruhi excused herself for a moment to go and gather her things, giving them a brief moment of peace.

"I'm sorry about them," he said.

"It's fine," she said smiling. "They are going to find out sooner or later. Besides we're just friends."

"Exactly," Kyoya said with a sigh as he turned and walked out of the foyer and towards the waiting cars.

Aimi watched as Kyoya climbed into one of the cars before driving off. Something seemed off about him. Almost as if he wanted to tell her something. Hopefully he would tell her soon. They had always been able to tell each other everything.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" Haruhi asked a little while later. She had stayed long enough to make sure that Aimi was settled for the night.

"Yes!" Aimi said as she slowly made her way down the hallway on the crutches. "Now open the door. Rin is waiting for you!"

Haruhi went to open the front door before heading out to the waiting car that Aimi had gotten for her to take her home later that evening. But instead of finding one of the members of Aimi's security detail waiting for her on the other side of the door, Haruhi almost walked right into an older man.

"Grandfather!" Haruhi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Osamu Daishiro snarled. "You have no business being in this household!"

Haruhi recoiled against the harsh words of her grandfather. "I meant no disrespect. I only came to help Aimi…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"And you think…"

"STOP IT!" Aimi yelled moving the best she could to stand between her grandfather's form and that of her cousin. "None of this was in the agreement! In fact, a reconciliation between family members is in order! It's not too late either. My mind can be changed and I can still go back to America!"

Osamu Daishiro straightened up before he took a step back from his granddaughters and walked into his study down the hallway. The door clicked shut behind him.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked a minute later.

"I'll explain another time," Aimi softly said. "But you better get home. I'm sure that your dad is worried."

"Probably so."

"So are we still meeting tomorrow morning?"

Haruhi nodded. "And I'm sure the twins will want to help out as well."

Aimi smiled, yet deep down she wished that it was Kyoya who was going to help her around Ouran in the morning instead.

* * *

 _ **AN: Whew! It has been a crazy two weeks! I should be in bed, but I really wanted to get this posted for ya'll! So please let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aimi adjusted the crutches underneath her arms as she stood up from the backseat of the black Mercedes sedan that had brought her to school. Standing next to the rear passenger side door, Katsu held her new book bag for her. She sighed as she looked down at the yellow dress that she wore along with the white tights and black Mary Janes. Not the best-looking school uniform, but it could be worse. Yet the large black knee brace did stand out.

"Are you sure that you are going to be all right today?" he asked, his voice laden with concern.

She nodded as she turned to look at Haruhi, who had just walked around the car and was now standing in front of her. "Just make sure to be here on time with grandfather this afternoon." Aimi said. "You know how he looses track of time."

Katsu nodded before handing her book bag to Haruhi. He then stepped aside and watched as the cousins made their way through the Ouran High School gates.

Once they were out of earshot of Aimi's bodyguards and through the gates of Ouran, Haruhi turned and looked at her cousin. "Why is grandfather coming to pick you up this afternoon?"

"He is insisting on being present when I meet with the orthopedic surgeon this afternoon."

"Oh."

For the next few minutes, nothing was said between the cousins as they made their way across campus. They had purposely arrived that morning for several reasons: A) To avoid unwanted attention of those who wanted to gawk at the newest Ouran student; B) To make sure Aimi would know where all her classes were before the crowds arrived and it would be harder for her to navigate the hallways; C) To avoid any unwanted attention from certain members of the Host Club – mainly a certain blonde haired president. It wasn't that Haruhi didn't like Tamaki; no it was more like she tolerated him to a certain extent. Besides today was about making sure that her cousin was able to adjust to life at Ouran – plain and simple.

Yet another unspoken reason for leaving so early was the fact that Aimi had wanted to avoid any confrontation with her grandfather. After what happened when Haruhi was leaving the night before, Aimi did not want to discuss anything with her grandfather that morning. Sadly, that had not been in the cards. Osamu Daishiro had been up bring and early the next morning. Aimi chalked it up to jetlag from his flight home from Los Angeles the previous day, but when he had mentioned that he had cancelled his afternoon meetings so he could attend her appointment with her that afternoon, Aimi knew better. She just wasn't sure what it was at the moment.

But she wasn't going to mention any of this to Haruhi. Not until she could figure out what was going on in their grandfather's head. Then again she should send an email to Akeno Cho, the proxy who was running her father's part of Daishiro Global until Aimi came of age. He had been her father's good friend from the time that they were in college and even more so when he had decided to study law and become the top law advisor for Daishiro Global. Yet to Aimi, he was like a second father. She knew that she could trust him and that he only had her best interests in mind when it came to making decisions about the company. Plus he also knew the stipulations that Ichiro and Kaiya Daishiro had put in place regarding their only daughter incase something should ever happen to them. And one of those stipulations – the treatment of Ryoji and Haruhi Fujioka. When Osamu had learned of these stipulations that his son had bound him to once the last will and testament had been released, he had been furious, yet he did acquiesce – at least publicly - to his late son's final wishes for his daughter. He might not like it, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy. And Aimi had known that. That was why she felt that Akeno should know what was going on.

Yet at the moment, a flash of red crossed her line of sight in going in both directions, causing her to come to a halt. Turning to look at her cousin, Aimi was greeted with an amusing sight. The Hitachiin twins had their arms wrapped tightly around Haruhi.

"We," one of the twins said.

"Missed," the other twin said.

"Our toy!" they said together.

Haruhi struggled against the twins for a moment, eventually pulling out of their hug. "You saw me yesterday!" she said stepping back towards Aimi.

"But that was yesterday," one of the twins said.

Aimi couldn't help but watch the movements of the twins. She knew that her cousin could tell the difference between the two brothers – but how could she? This was going to take some time. Perhaps with enough time, she would be able to tell the difference between the two brothers. Until then, she would rely on Haruhi to tell her who was who.

"You know that if we don't hurry up then we won't be able to make it to class on time," Haruhi said, getting a bit frustrated with the twins. "It does take Aimi a bit longer to get around right now."

"I guess you are right."

"That just means more time with our toy in class!"

Aimi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How could Haruhi stand this day in and day out? Perhaps things would get better as the day progressed she thought to herself as the small group made their way towards the 1-A classroom.

* * *

Standing against a pillar in the shadows of the building, Kyoya watched as Aimi made her way across the Ouran campus with Haruhi and the twins along side her, helping her along the way where they needed. More so Haruhi then the twins, but still. They were the ones helping her. They were the ones spending time with her. In all reality, the twins were only with Aimi and Haruhi because Haruhi was helping her cousin. And the twins being the twins simply wanted to either annoy or glomp Haruhi – no matter what she was doing at the time.

Perhaps he should have offered to help Aimi himself. Then there wouldn't be all the distractions – such as the twins – and Aimi wouldn't be drawing even more attention to herself as she made her way into the halls of Ouran Academy for the first time as a student. Even though they had come to an agreement to keep their friendship under wraps for bit, Kyoya was having second thoughts about that. It wasn't like Aimi wasn't already well known throughout Japan not only for her prowess in gymnastics but also because of her family. She was the one who would be carrying Daishiro Global into the future. There were very few women in the business world that would be able to match her – either in the past or even in the near future.

And yet that worried him. He knew Aimi could be merciless when she needed to be; he had seen her gymnastic competitions and knew that she was a fierce competitor. Yet, would she be able to carry that into the business world? But all of this was several years off. Nothing was set to take place for at least another 3 years – not until she finished high school.

Even then, Kyoya was still left with an issue at hand – what were his true feelings when it came to Aimi?

Before he could think about his issue, he was knocked out of his train for thought when an arm suddenly landed around his shoulders.

"Mon Ami!" Tamaki said. "You seem distracted. Are you ok? Do we need to call your father?"

Pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, Kyoya simply smiled as he took a step away from his self appointed best friend. "I'm fine, Tamaki. But if we don't get a move on, we both will be late to class."

"Ep! Good point!" Tamaki said, turning and beginning to walk down the breezeway towards another entrance into Ouran Academy. As Kyoya quickly fell in step with him, his thoughts turned back to Aimi. Hopefully her first day would not be too overwhelming. Yet a gut feeling was telling him otherwise.

* * *

Haruhi dashed into the 3rd music room, a bit out of breath. "I'm sorry I am late," she stammered. "I had to help Aimi…"

But before she could finish her statement, Tamaki already had Haruhi in a tight embrace and was squeezing that oxygen out of her. "It's ok my adorable Haruhi! You are such a sweet daughter making sure that your cousin was taken care of all day long! You are just so cuteeeeeee!" he squealed.

After a few more seconds in the bone crushing embrace, Haruhi managed to pull herself free from Tamaki's iron grip and finally catch her breath.

"So is Aimi coming today?" Hikaru asked as he plopped an arm around one of Haruhi's shoulders as she stood up once she had finally got ahold of herself.

Haruhi shook her head no. "She had to meet with the surgeon today. Besides she had a rough day. Nobody left her alone."

"That's true." Kaoru said, putting his arm around Haruhi as well. "Perhaps we should make her our toy as well! What do you think Hikaru?"

Known for his ability to tone out the antics of the other Host Club members, Kyoya's fingers faltered in their typing when the twins began to talk about Aimi with Haruhi. Had her day been that bad? He did admit that he had not been able to go and check on her during breaks and during lunch, she was surrounded by a rather large group of people. But had it really gone that badly?

And her doctor's appointment. How could he have forgotten about that! She was meeting with the orthopedic surgeon that his father was bringing in about the options for her knee. He had been tempted to ask her if she wanted him to go with her, but he was a bit hesitant. He felt that it might be crossing a few boundaries that didn't need to be crossed just yet or ever for that matter. He would just call her that afternoon after Host Club and find out how everything went. Perhaps then he would see how her first day went as well. Yes. That was what he would do.

"No, I don't think Aimi needs to be bothered by either of you," Haruhi finally said once the twins were through discussing whether or not Aimi should become one of their toys like Haruhi was.

"And why is that?" Hikaru asked. "Are we not good enough?"

"It's not that," she said with a smile. "It's just that Aimi has too much going on right now. That's all. Give her time. Her injury is a big deal."

' _And that is the perfect answer,'_ Kyoya thought.

* * *

The soft music filled the cold room as tears rolled down the pianist's cheeks. The day had started off pretty good, yet had only gone down hill from there. Aimi was thankful that Haruhi was in her class with her. She was also thankful that she had met the Hitachiin twins and already knew them. Sure they might be a little crazy and possessive of her cousin, but she found them intriguing nonetheless. She had also been introduced to Renge Houshakuji in their homeroom along with Kazukiyo Soga, the class president and Momoka Kurakano, the class vice president. There had been others that she had met as well – but those were the ones that had stuck out to her. Everyone else had seemed like a blur because of all the nonstop questioning about anything and everything – from her life to gymnastics to her injury. She knew that she was popular, but she had no idea that she was that popular!

After escaping the madness of school and barely managing to avoid grandfather seeing Haruhi dressed as a male, Aimi managed to calm her nerves down on the way to her doctor's appointment. Thankfully grandfather had not been in a very talkative mood. That was perfect. She had managed to send Cho an email about her suspicions about her grandfather and he had responded by saying that he would watch him, but that was all. So Aimi took it for what it was worth. There wasn't much she could do until she was 18 anyways.

Then came the doctor's appointment. During the appointment, she learned that she was going to have to undergoing four weeks of physical therapy prior to even having surgery to help bring down the swelling in her knee. Then she would have surgery followed by months of physical therapy. And maybe in nine months to a year, she could be back in a gym full time.

It wasn't until she back home and in the solitude of the library that she let the tears fall as she played the piano. Music was one of her releases. And after the day she had, she needed this release. A year and a half ago, this was not where she would have imagined she'd be.

No. Fate had dealt her a nasty blow.

The vibrating of her phone, signaling a text message brought the music to a stop. She picked up her phone that was sitting on the bench and read the text message.

' _Lunch tomorrow?' ~K_

Aimi smiled. Perhaps fate hadn't been so cruel to her.

' _Away from crowds?'_

' _Of course.'_

' _Sounds good.'_

' _I'll meet you in the courtyard.'_

Wiping her eyes, Aimi set her phone back down on the piano bench and began to play once again. Still the same soft tune, just with a few extra notes added to it to give it life.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **Sorry that these chapters are taking a bit longer to get out then I wanted – real life sucks sometimes! But its better late then never! Remember that only Aimi is mine.**_

 _ **I love to hear what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Slowly making her way down the hallway of Ouran Academy towards the inner courtyard, Aimi tried to tone out all of the whispers around her – the whispers about her injury, whether or not she was really that good at gymnastics and even some comments that hurt.

" _I heard her parents died. That's why she moved back to Japan."_

" _I heard they were murdered."_

Did people not have anything better to talk about? Yes she understood that she was currently the 'newest' and therefore the best thing to talk about at Ouran Academy, but why bring the death of her parents into the conversations that were surrounding her arrival? Her anxiety was already high enough. This was only going to add to it. Why did it seem that everything was happening at once to her?

First there had been the move back to Japan followed by her knee injury, followed by her enrollment at Ouran Academy and the way that people were treating her. Finally there was one last thing she could add to her anxiety level – the way that Kyoya was acting. True, they had not spent a considerable amount of time around each other since she was 5 and he was 6 years old, but they had kept in touch with each other since then and they knew practically everything about each other or at least all that they would admit. Yet lately it has seemed that something has with Kyoya. It was almost as if he was keeping something from her – like a secret of some kind.

Oh no. What if he had decided that he did not want to be friends any longer because she was too broken? God, what would she do then? Part of the reason she had come to Ouran Academy was because he had been there along with the other reason being that Haruhi was there. But he and Haruhi seemed to be friends for the most part. She stopped her slow limp down the now crowded breezeway and rested for a moment against a pillar as a small anxiety attack set in. What was happening to her? Why was she having all these crazy thoughts?

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second, Aimi felt her racing heart slow back down and her breathing return to normal. Besides, this was Kyoya Ootori, she was thinking about - the no nonsense, duty bound, third son of Yoshio Ootori.

Duty bound…

That was when it dawned on her. Kyoya's duty to his family to find a suitable wife to help him carry on the Ootori family legacy shortly after his graduation from high school and college – all within a matter of a few short years. There had been a time when both of their families had wanted them to marry, but their mothers had not wanted that to happen. And her own mother carried on the fight after Kyoya's mother passed away, eventually bringing about an end to the idea of an arranged marriage between the Daishiro and Ootori families. Yet that still didn't change the fact that Kyoya was her best friend already, but was there something deeper between?

Could there be something deeper between?

"At least I'm not late," a voice whispered in her ear as a hand was gently placed against Aimi's back as Kyoya appeared in her line of sight.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked down at the ground for a moment, quickly trying to compose herself before looking back up at him. "I'm attempting to walk without crutches. Doctor's orders," she replied, trying to think of anything to say in that moment.

" And how's that going?" he asked, guiding her away from the pillar and back into the flow of walking traffic. He held his hand against her back, making sure that she was steady on her feet as she slowly limped down the breezeway and out into the sunshine of the courtyard.

"Slow."

"I bet."

"Yet fast enough to out smart the twins and Haruhi to slip away without them noticing that I left before them for lunch."

Kyoya shook his head in disbelief as he imagined the twins holding Haruhi hostage in a tight hug until she agreed to sit with them at lunch. He actually figured it was a correct scene in his mind as he and Aimi continued their walk.

The two friends slowly made their way across the courtyard, towards the garden opening. Kyoya was mindful of Aimi's footing as they moved from the pavement to the loose gravel of the garden path. He was impressed with how well she was hobbling along on her knee after the horrific injury that she sustained a mere four days ago.

"So why the garden maze?" Aimi asked.

"Because no one ever comes in here," Kyoya replied, with a slight smirk. "Besides I knew that you had been hounded yesterday by numerous adoring fans who were clamoring to ask you questions. And they were probably back at it again today. And I know how much how you love being the center of attention."

Aimi laughed slightly. "I wouldn't say that they were clamoring to ask me questions, but you are right. I do hate being the center of attention."

Kyoya was about to turn them around a left corner of the maze when he heard him name being called behind them. Sighing, he brought their walk to a stop. He knew exactly who was calling his name. He and Aimi both turned around and looked at who was behind them.

Tamaki.

Dammit why did Tamaki have to come and bother him during lunch? What was so damn important? Hadn't he made it clear to him that morning that he had not wanted to be bothered during lunch? Or had the idiot already forgotten because it looked pretty clear to him that Tamaki had forgotten!

"Kyoya! I'm glad I caught up with you! I just had the most amazing idea for the Host Club!" Tamaki said, coming to a skidding stop in front of them both.

"Can't this wait until later?" Kyoya asked through clinched teeth, trying not to snarl at the Host Club president. He had simply wanted to spend a quiet lunch with Aimi and find out how her appointment had gone the previous day with the surgeon along with perhaps asking her out to dinner that weekend. Then maybe he could find the answer to the nagging issue that was weighing on his mind – did he have other feelings beside friendship for Aimi? Yet Tamaki had once again ruined the quiet, **private** time he had wanted to spend with Aimi.

Tamaki quickly shook his head no. "I'll forget!" he said, oblivious to Aimi standing next to Kyoya.

"It's ok." Aimi said.

Kyoya looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded as she smiled up at him. "I'll call you sometime tonight. Will that be ok?"

He nodded yes.

"Good." Aimi said as she began her slow limp back up the path back towards the school. Tamaki and Kyoya both stood motionless and watched her for a moment. Then when Aimi was out of earshot, Tamaki spoke up.

"Say mommy?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered, annoyed, as he pushed his glassed up on the bridge of his nose. "Daddy?"

"When were you going to tell me that you have been cheating on me?"

The next thing Tamaki felt was Kyoya's hand smacking him in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For not listening to me this morning when I had informed you that I did not want to be bothered during lunch. And for your information, I'm cheating on Aimi with you. I've been best friends with her much longer."

Immediately Tamaki was in a corner of the garden, sprouting mushrooms. How could Kyoya be so heartless towards him? He was simply trying to be the best father towards their family! Oh no! What was this going to do to their family? Was Aimi going to replace him as father?

"Stop growing mushrooms you idiot." Kyoya said, moving to stand over him. "Aimi might be my best friend, but you are still the 'father' of this dysfunctional family. Now what is this _amazing_ idea that just couldn't wait?"

Tamaki immediately perked up –mushrooms gone – sun shining once again. "Glad you finally asked. I want to do a sports theme!"

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This idea had not been worth missing out on spending time with Aimi. Yet for now he would appease Tamaki. "Now please explain more about this sports theme…"

Tamaki began to elaborate on his idea, while Kyoya pulled out a small note pad from his jacket pocket and began to take notes on what all needed to be done to make Tamaki's vision a reality.

* * *

Since there was a bit of time left in the lunch period, Aimi decided that she would sit out in the courtyard and stretch out her knee. Finding an empty bench in the sun, she sat down and took out a protein bar from the pocket of her dress. She had found that her appetite had disappeared over the last few days' thanks in part to the medicine that she had been put on for her knee. But she knew that she needed to eat a little something. So a protein bar was better then nothing.

"So father wasn't joking when he said you had started here," a voice said as a shadow moved to block the sun as Aimi looked down at the protein bar for a moment before looking back up.

Aimi looked up back up to see Seiji Cho, the son of Akeno Cho, standing in front of her. She knew that he was in his 3rd year of high school. "Seiji! I had no idea that you went to Ouran!" she said in surprise.

"Yeah. Last Year," he said as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"What class are you in?" she asked.

"3-B. why do you ask?"

"Oh I had met some other 3rd years the other day. I believe their names were Hunny Haninozuka and Mori Morinozuka."

"You mean the Host Club guys," he said with a subtle sneer in his voice. Aimi could tell that he was trying not to show his disgust, but she caught it. She wasn't going to call him out on it since she had spent so little time around him, but she was going to remember it at least. Besides in the few hours that she had spent with the Host Club, she liked them – well Tamaki could be a bit dramatic and the twins could get annoying. But looking past that, everyone else was great!

The warning bell sounded signaling the time to return to class. Aimi stood up. "It was nice seeing you again, Seiji. Maybe I'll see you again," she said as she began her slow trek back to class.

"Hopefully you will," he responded as she walked away, hoping that she had heard him.

* * *

Aimi pushed her food around with her fork. Her thoughts where everywhere – school, family issues, physical therapy, Kyoya, knee surgery, Kyoya. She sighed. Why wasn't anything simple anymore?

"How was school today?" Osamu asked.

Aimi quickly shook her head clear of all her jumbled thoughts so that she could answer her grandfather's question. She knew that he hated to be kept waiting for an answer. "It was good," she quickly said.

"And therapy for your knee?"

"It too went well."

"And yet you seem distracted." Osamu surmised.

"It is just different here then it in America. I'm treated differently. It's just hard to adjust. That is all."

"That is understandable. You have gone through a lot in a short time period. Perhaps you should have continued with your private tutors instead of enrolling at Ouran."

"No! I do like it at Ouran even though I've only been there for two days! I get to see Kyoya again and Haruhi goes there as well…"

Osamu set his fork down and looked at his granddaughter from across the dining room table. "I know that one of your father's final wishes was for me to reconcile with Ryoji and Haruhi about how I treated Kotoko before she passed away. But it was her decision how she treated your grandmother and myself! Remember she turned her back on this family."

"And you turned your back on her when she needed her the most!" Aimi countered.

"Don't raise your voice with me young lady!"

"Or what? You'll kick me out? That'd be just great! How would that look in all the Japanese papers tomorrow? Heir apparent of Daishiro Global displaced by head of company who is stricken with Parkinson's! Details forth coming! It may be in the early stages but your symptoms are getting worse and worse. You are not going to be able to hide it for much longer. How about leaving the past in the past and just move on?"

Osamu glared at his granddaughter. He knew that she was correct in her reasoning. His symptoms were getting worse each day. He also knew that if Aimi did not take over the Daishiro Global then the family legacy would end because he knew that Haruhi would not want to run the company. Even though he was estranged from his other granddaughter and son-in-law, he did keep tabs on them and he knew that his other granddaughter wanted to become a lawyer just like her mother had become. So there was no way that he would deny her that opportunity. And perhaps Aimi was right – it was time to leave the past in the past.

"How about this weekend, you and I go to the house at Atami for the weekend. I will even invite Ryoji and Haruhi as well. There we can discuss the past and how we can attempt to move on as a family."

Aimi eyed her grandfather suspiciously. "Does that include telling them about your illness?"

He nodded.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was almost seven o'clock. Ryoji didn't go to work until almost eight on Tuesdays from what Katsu and Rin had told her. They could make it to the their apartment if they left now. "Can we go now and ask them?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is something that should be asked face to face. If we go now we can make it to their apartment before uncle Ryoji goes to work. Can we go now?"

Osamu nodded yes as he stood up from the table. Aimi followed suit as her smile grew on her face.

* * *

Ryoji Fujioka blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. His father-in-law was actually asking him and Haruhi to spend the weekend with him and Aimi at one of the family's vacation homes. He didn't know if he should kick the old man out of his apartment of hug him instead.

"What is this all about?" he finally asked, still a bit bewildered.

"An attempt to mend broken fences," Osamu Daishiro said. "Something that I should have done a long time ago, even before Kotoko passed away."

Osamu's eyes drifted towards the photo of his daughter that was present in the small apartment. Although he would never admit, he did miss his daughter just as much as he missed his son. No parent should have to bury their child – let alone two of them. Now his only living legacy was his two granddaughters.

"We'll go on one condition."

Osamu looked up at his son-in-law and waited for the condition.

"You refer to me as Ranka now," the cross-dressing Ryoji said with a smile. "Everyone else does!"

Aimi and Haruhi couldn't help but snicker while Osamu sighed heavily. If this was what it took – so be it. "Fine," he said. "A car will be waiting to pick you up after the girls are picked up from school on Friday to take you to Atami."

"Wonderful!"

Oh the things that are done for family.

* * *

Once they had gotten home, Aimi was feeling a bit better. Hopefully this weekend would help get things right with her family. Then that would alleviate some of the issues that she was facing. Yet it still wouldn't fix this biggest one she had.

Kyoya.

She knew that her feelings towards him were all jumbled and a mess. Was it the fact that she was coming home and being able to see him all the time? Was it expectations of the past? Was it growing home? Whatever it was she knew that she needed some time to figure everything out before she saw or spoke to him again or else she wasn't sure what could happen. Then again she had promise to call him that night…perhaps she should go ahead and do that.

Next to where she was lying down on her bed, her phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the screen. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"I was just seeing how physical therapy went today." Kyoya said in his calm tone of voice. "Father told me that you started today."

Aimi smiled to herself as her heart began to pound against her chest. "It was good. I didn't do much today since it was the first day. I was just about to call you anyways."

"Seems like I beat you to it then."

Aimi laughed. "So what was Tamaki's grand idea for Host Club?" she asked.

"Oh that. He wanted to do a Sports Day. We will probably do it sometime next week."

"Is he always that intense?"

"Typically."

"I see."

"I was also going to see how your appointment with the surgeon went yesterday," Kyoya said.

"Oh that. I have to go through physical therapy first for a few weeks then surgery in about a month or so to let the swelling go down."

"That's not so bad."

"It is when you've been active all your life." Aimi sadly said.

Kyoya could tell that this was really getting her down. He knew that it was now or never – he needed to make his move. "So Aimi, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, grandfather and I are going to the house at Atami. Haruhi and Ranka are going with us as well. That reminds me, Haruhi can't come to Host Club on Friday. We are leaving right after school for Atami."

A thousand emotions slammed Kyoya at once – mainly frustration. Here he was trying to ask Aimi out on a date and she was so oblivious to the entire thing! And now she was asking him to allow Haruhi to miss Host Club on Friday? Why should he allow that?

But then again this was Aimi asking him for a favor. He sighed. "I'll allow Haruhi to miss Host Club this once because it is a family function, but you have to do something in return for me."

"What's that?"

"Next week on a day when you don't have physical therapy come to Host Club and spend the afternoon with me."

Aimi didn't say anything for a moment while she considered his proposal. She had thought about going to Host Club just to see what it was like since both Kyoya and Haruhi were members. So why not.

"Sure, I'll come."

* * *

 _ **AN: Hehe. Wonder what's gonna happen when she goes to Host Club?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haruhi starred up at the ceiling of the simple, yet modern bedroom that she was currently staying in at her grandfather's home in Atami. Picking up her cellphone from where it was lying on the nightstand, she flipped it open to see what time it was – midnight.

Sighing, she sat it back down. She had too much on her mind to be able to get to sleep.

Thinking back over the events of the last few hours, she should had known that there was something else behind the simple invitation other then just a reunion between a grandfather and his granddaughter. Never in her mind would she had thought that she would be told that her grandfather was sick. And never would she had thought that she would be told that she would eventually be running one of the largest companies in Japan with her cousin one day in the future – well 30% of said company. That was only if she wanted it.

' _Don't worry, since Aimi has the controlling interest, she will make most of the decisions in the future and you will need to attend a meeting here and there. It would have been what your mother would have done.'_ Osamu had said to assured her at dinner that night when Haruhi and Ranka had not only found out about Osamu's illness but also about Haruhi's inheritance. Yet when Haruhi had looked over at her cousin, she could tell that something was wrong with Aimi. The look in Aimi's eyes at the mention of Haruhi not having to run Daishiro Global while she did was deadening, almost to the point that Haruhi wanted to asked out loud in the middle of dinner what was wrong with her. Yet she knew that she should hold her tongue until a later time.

Between her grandfather's illness, her new inheritance and something bugging her cousin, too many things were circling in Haruhi's mind. Perhaps a cup of tea would help her get to sleep.

Slipping out of bed and quietly out of the guestroom, Haruhi made her way down the hallway, down the stairs and into the massive kitchen where she was greeted with a surprise sight sitting at the counter. Stirring a cup of something, sat Aimi with her head resting on one of her hands that was propped up the counter. She seemed to be lost in thought as she absent-mindedly stirred her drink.

"Mind if I join you?" Haruhi asked as she quietly moved to stand next to the counter.

"Hun?" Aimi asked looking up at her cousin, who seemed to be lost in a daze from her thinking. She shook her head for a moment to regain her thoughts as she yawned. "Sorry Haruhi. It's been a long day. Sure, that's fine. I have some more warm milk on the stove if you'd like some."

"Warm milk?" Haruhi asked moving towards the stove and looking at the small saucepan that was sitting on the stove.

Aimi nodded as she pointed out where the cups were located to her cousin. "Yeah, mom would make it for me when I couldn't sleep. It's basically hot chocolate, but without the chocolate. It helps me go to sleep."

Haruhi poured herself a cup before moving to sit at the counter next to her cousin. She took a sip of the warm beverage. It was different – yet also soothing. She would have to remember this for the future.

"So why can't you sleep?" Aimi asked.

"I'm still trying to process everything from dinner. What about you?"

"I just sometimes over think things. That's all," Aimi said, almost forcing a smile before taking a sip of her warm milk.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. Don't ever feel that you can't."

"Thanks," Aimi replied, this time giving her cousin a real smile.

Haruhi returned her smile as the two girls finished their cups of warm milk before returning to bed.

The rest of the weekend was a lot better then the beginning had been. On Saturday, Aimi and Haruhi spent most of the day either shopping in Atami or away from the house. Then late Sunday morning, it was time to return home, with promises of dinners as a family whenever Osamu was not traveling for business. In the end, everyone had been glad for the weekend away.

* * *

As Monday rolled around, Haruhi could still tell that something was on Aimi's mind – something more then her eventual role as head of Daishiro Global. Perhaps Kyoya would know something. She would just have to wait until after Host Club that afternoon to talk to him. And that was if she got a chance to do so. Besides that afternoon, the Host club would be cosplaying. That meant that everyone would be a bit busier then normal with getting ready for their guests that afternoon.

Yet Haruhi was a bit surprised when it came time to welcome their guests that afternoon to the Host Club.

Aimi was one of the first guests to arrive.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I know that this wasn't a very long chapter – but it was a good place to end it. So let me know what you think is wrong with Aimi! I love hearing from you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Haruhi sighed in relief as she peeled the baseball jersey off and threw it to the side in the changing room. She slipped back on her button up white Oxford over her tank top before grabbing her jacket and bookcase to leave for the day.

Host Club that afternoon had been enjoyable, yet it had also felt strange.

Strange in the fact that her cousin had attended. Strange in the fact that Aimi knew the truth about Haruhi's gender. Yet there was also the fact that Aimi still seemed to have something bothering her – something even more then what Haruhi had originally thought. All of this worried Haruhi. Why was Aimi bottling up so many feelings instead of letting them out? Then again she really wasn't one to talk. There were many feelings that she was holding back from telling others – especially those who she felt where her friends. So was it really fair that she should be so hard on her cousin?

Perhaps. But then again, there were others who knew Aimi's personality a little bit better then she did.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she approached the Host Club vice president who was sitting at his normal table, typing away on his laptop. He was always working on various things while the others hosted their guests. Perhaps that was why the Host Club managed to stay afloat – Kyoya's planning.

She watched as an eyebrow rose behind Kyoya's glasses as he acknowledged that Haruhi was standing in front of him, waiting to ask him a question.

"Did Aimi seem a bit off to you today?" she asked.

Kyoya pressed a few more keys before closing his laptop and sighing. "She did. I was hoping that perhaps you could help me figure out what is wrong with her since you spent the entire weekend with her."

"Actually I was hoping that you could tell me. She seems to talk to you more."

Sitting back in his chair, Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his fingertip as he considered what Haruhi was saying. He had noticed that since last week, Aimi had seemed distant. What could be bugging her? Was it her upcoming surgery? Was it how her first few days at Ouran had been?

Or could it be something more?

Yet before he could say anything else, Tamaki had suddenly appeared next to Haruhi. "I couldn't help but hear that our daughter has a problem," he said with a smile turning his attention towards Kyoya. "And you're so adorable for coming to mommy for advice!"

Both Haruhi and Kyoya sighed. Sometimes the sheer stupidity of the things that would come out of Tamaki's mouth was astounding. What he really that much of an idiot?

"So why not tell daddy what is wrong?" he said, pulling Haruhi into an embrace and hugging her tightly.

"How about you let me go!" Haruhi demanded. Yet in true Tamaki fashion, the Host Club king refused to let go of his 'daughter' once he had managed to get his arms around her.

"If you want to know what is going on, then you really need let Haruhi go." Kyoya calmly said as he slipped his laptop into his bookcase.

Considering what Kyoya had said, Tamaki let go of Haruhi. "Now, what were you and mommy talking about?" he calmly asked.

"We were just discussing Aimi, that's all." Haruhi said.

"I've noticed she seems different now," Kaoru said as he and the other Host Club members made their way over to where the trio was talking. "It's almost as if she doesn't want anyone to bother her."

"Since when do you notice others?" Haruhi asked.

"Well she is your cousin," Hikaru added to his brother's defense. "Therefore we notice her because she is related to you."

"Now if this is the case, then we need a plan to figure out what is wrong with Aimi!" Tamaki said joyfully. Haruhi looked around the other Host Club members in disbelief – all of them were shaking their head in agreement. She then turned her attention back to Kyoya. Even he seemed to be in agreement.

"It would be the quickest way," he mused. "Perhaps we can get it out of her some other way then just being straight forward with her."

Haruhi sighed. For once, perhaps Tamaki had a good idea that might actually work. "Fine," she said giving in. "What are we going to do then?"

* * *

Aimi sighed as she tapped her pencil against the history book she was reading. She couldn't focus on the words while her mind was somewhere else. Every since leaving school after attending Host Club, her mind had been on one thing.

Kyoya.

But why? Why could she not stop thinking about him?

Sighing, she knew the answer that she had been denying herself for the last few weeks – even more so since she had started at Ouran: she had developed feelings for her best friend.

Setting her pencil to the side and closing her textbook, Aimi stood up from her chair and moved to lie down on her bed. Duchess, who had been curled up in the corner of her bed, moved closer to her owner and snuggled close. Aimi rubbed her ears as the dog plopped her head on her stomach. As she continued to pet Duchess, Aimi began to recall to earlier events of the afternoon. Going to the Host Club had been an interesting ordeal. All of the guys and Haruhi were dressed in different sports apparel. In all honesty, she wasn't sure what she had exactly expected it to be like yet it definitely was eye-opening to say the least. The various groups of girls that hovered around each of the hosts, with some hosts having more then others – all having small conversations about random things ranging from the outfits that the hosts were wearing to things that were going on at school. She had even heard her name mentioned a time or two when she had first entered the music room. Why had it been such a shock to some that she had shown up at the Host Club? Did some people have nothing better to talk about then useless gossip? When she had approached Kyoya, she could tell that he was a bit shocked that she had shown up. She merely smiled at him before reminding him that she had promised to come to Host Club on an afternoon when she didn't have physical therapy. He had nodded in agreement before offering her a chair to sit in. She had happily sat down at the small table where it was just the two of them.

' _So what exactly goes on at the Host Club?' she had asked once he was seated next to her._

' _Simply we entertain and please our guests. The activities depend on the theme. But typically we talk and occasionally flirt with guests to make them feel welcome. Each host has various techniques to achieving this. There are the twins with their 'forbidden brotherly love' act that drives their guests wild from time to time. Then there is Tamaki, who charms his guests with his looks. Each member has their own strengths.' Kyoya responded as he took a sip from his cup of tea that Haruhi had just brought him._

' _How often do you host guests?' Aimi had then asked, as she looked down at her own teacup._

' _Not often. There are a few young ladies who I do host from time to time. But more often then not, I'm making sure that everything is running smoothly.'_

 _She had nodded in response as she took a sip of tea._

Thinking back on the rest of the afternoon, Aimi had been a bit surprised at how some of the girls reacted to the various antics of the Hosts. She had sat back and observed a lot of what was going on around her, without talking much more to Kyoya. He didn't seem to mind, as he too had sat back and observed like she was. She had found that simply being in his presence made her happy. Towards the end of the time that the Host Club was opened, two guests did approach Kyoya and ask if they could sit with him tomorrow. He had smiled for them and agreed to host them the next day. When Aimi had heard that, she was suddenly jealous of these girls who would be getting to spend part of the next afternoon with Kyoya, while she had to go to physical therapy. Yet it wasn't until she had left the Host Club for the day, that she realized why she was jealous.

She wanted to be more then just friends with Kyoya.

"What am I going to do?" she asked aloud as she came out of her thoughts about the afternoon and her realization.

Duchess let out a bark before nudging her hand as Aimi continued to pet her. Aimi smiled as she sat up and hugged her dog. It was then that she decided what she was going to do. She was going to keep her feelings to herself, just like all the other feelings about her life that she was currently suppressing. Yet she wasn't sure for how much longer she would be able to hold back all of the feelings that were tearing her apart inside.

* * *

Monday faded into Tuesday without much fanfare. Putting on a front at school, Aimi managed to pretend that everything was all right and nothing was bugging her. For the most part it worked. Haruhi and the twins didn't question her, yet she did notice that Kaoru seemed to be watching her a little more then he normally did.

"So when are you coming back to Host Club?" Kaoru asked during a break in between classes. He had moved from his seat near the back with Haruhi and Hikaru to sit next to her a few rows up.

Aimi shrugged her shoulders. "Probably tomorrow because I have physical therapy this afternoon. Although I might not. It all depends on how my knee feels."

"When is your surgery going to be?" he then asked.

"In a few more weeks."

"Then I bet you are going to be right back in the gym."

She sighed. "Not for a while after that. And that's only if I feel comfortable on my knee. Gymnastics isn't the best sport for rehabbed injuries."

Karou was about to ask her another question, but their history teacher began class. Kaoru moved back to his seat and immediately received looks from Haruhi and Hikaru. "What were you asking her?" Haruhi inquired in a low whisper.

"When she was going to come back to Host Club. That's all. We need to know when to put the boss' plan into action."

"And what did she say?" Haruhi asked next.

"Probably tomorrow."

The following day, the entire academy was a buzz with the announcement of a masquerade ball that would be held the following Saturday night. Usually different clubs – including the Host Club – would be the one to hold balls like this. But this one was going to be open to all those who attend Ouran Academy, not just the select few who partook in the various clubs.

When Aimi learned about the ball, she secretly hoped that Kyoya would ask her to attend with him. Yet she probably knew that he wouldn't because he wouldn't want to portray that the Host Club members were partial to certain guests over others.

But it still didn't hurt to dream.

Yet she wasn't the only one who was dreaming.

"It doesn't hurt to ask her," Hunny whispered to Kyoya during lunch that day. He noticed that Kyoya was following Aimi's movements across the cafeteria.

Kyoya turned to look at the 3rd year with confusion on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do." Hunny replied. "You like Aimi-chan. So why not ask her to the ball?"

Kyoya sighed before turning his attention back to his lunch. "It's not that easy," he said as his mind began to think of all the reasons why it wasn't as easy as Hunny was making it out to be. If things were only that simple he would ask Aimi that day to be his date to the ball. Yet things were not.

There was the issue of their friendship to consider. What if Aimi did not return his feelings, how would that effect them later in life? He did not want to risk a lifelong friendship over feelings that may not be shared in return. Then there was the issue of the Host Club itself. None of the members had ever been in relationships as long as the club had been around. Sure various guests had asked out each host from time to time, but nothing ever came from any of the requests.

But then again, none of the girls who had ever approached him were Aimi.

* * *

As soon as Aimi walked through the doors of Music Room 3 on Wednesday, she could tell that this visit to the Host Club was definitely going to be different from the first. Instead of simply sitting with Kyoya like she had hoped to do, she had been basically tackled by Hunny as soon as she walked through the doors.

"Aimi-chan! Come and have some cake with Takashi and me!" he happily said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to where he was sitting with Mori, along with some other girls. She had not been sitting with Hunny and Mori for more then 10 minutes before the twins came over and swept her off to their group.

Then 10 minutes or so later, she was swept off by Tamaki to where he was sitting and talking with the girls who had requested him that day.

Eventually Haruhi pulled her into the group she was talking with. It was about that time, that Aimi realized that something was going on and that the members of the Host Club had planned on having her switch groups for some reason. Excusing herself from Haruhi's group, Aimi made her way over to where Kyoya sat typing on his laptop. She plopped down in the chair that was sitting across from him and glared.

Without uttering a word ok acknowledgment to her, Kyoya saved his work and closed the lid to the laptop. He could tell that she was a bit upset with what was going on. "Why am I being handled like produce?" she asked.

"It was not my idea," he answered. "Tamaki overheard Haruhi and I talking about you the other day. We both have noticed that you seem distant lately. We simply wanted to figure out a way to learn what was wrong."

"Asking would have done wonders," Aimi shot back at him.

"Haruhi said that she had asked you and you stated that you 'overthink things'."

"What was I supposed to say? That I have no idea where I should be – either here or back in the United States? Or that for the first time in my life, I actually have friends who aren't two-faced and I am not sure how to actually be a friend to someone who I haven't known since I was born? Or that I am sick of gymnastics! I never had anytime for anything else besides sleep, school and gymnastics. And to top it off, for the first time in several years my entire body isn't aching from some twist or sprain or even a wrong landing? Sure my knee bugs me, but that's it." Aimi confessed as tears built in the corner of her eyes. "It's all too much! And what makes it worse is that I really can't tell anyone my feelings and have them understand!"

Kyoya went to say something to her; yet before he could, Aimi had stood up from her chair and had crossed the room. Not only was he watching her leave, but everyone else – Hosts and guests – was as well. Several of the guests began to talk amongst themselves about Aimi leaving like she did after getting upset with a Host, while there were others who were shocked that a girl had left Host Club upset after talking with a Host.

While the girls were wondering why Aimi had left, the other Hosts were silently wondering what had actually been said between Aimi and Kyoya. They had not been able to hear the actual conversation, yet they knew that Aimi was upset when she had left.

Now they had another problem – find a way to make Aimi happy once again.

* * *

 _ **AN: So how do you think that Aimi is going to become happy again? Please let me know your thoughts! I even love to hear your thoughts on previous chapters as well. And I respond to my reviews!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"So Kyoya…" Tamaki said walking out of the storage area once Host Club was over. Haruhi was right behind him. Tamaki stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Kyoya was not sitting at his normal table, either typing on his laptop or writing in his ledger. Haruhi crashed into Tamaki's back thanks to his sudden stop.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, looking around and wondering why Tamaki had stopped in mid-walk.

"Where's Kyoya?" he asked, not paying attention to Haruhi and instead turning his focus on the remaining Host Club members.

"He just left," Hunny said as he took a bite of the last remaining piece of cake. "He stayed long enough to make sure all the guests had left then he packed up all his stuff and left without saying a word. Right Takashi?"

Next to Hunny, Mori was nodding in agreement. "Yeah."

"Hmm," Tamaki thought out loud. "I wonder why he'd leave without saying anything to anyone?"

"Perhaps he went to find Aimi." Karou said from the couch where he and Hikaru were sitting. "She was pretty upset when she left. I don't think any girl has ever left the Host Club as upset as she did."

"He's right, boss." Hikaru said chiming in. "We couldn't get Aimi to really talk to us."

"Neither did we," Hunny added.

"She wouldn't say much to me either," Haruhi said as she moved to stand next to Tamaki.

"And I could barely get two words out of her," Tamaki added. "But why did she talk to Kyoya?"

While the Host Club members pondered the idea of why Aimi had talked to Kyoya, Haruhi held her tongue. She knew that Aimi and Kyoya had been friends for a long time. While she hadn't heard the conversation between Kyoya and Aimi, she figured that Aimi must have revealed the reason why she had not seemed like herself the last few days. Perhaps that was why Kyoya had left so quickly once the club hours were done for the day – to go find Aimi and talk to her more.

Hopefully that was the case.

* * *

 _"It's all too much! And what makes it worse is that I really can't tell anyone my feelings and have them understand!"_

Aimi's words rang through his head once again as he walked down the empty hallways of Ouran Academy towards the outer courtyard. Why hadn't Aimi come to him sooner if she needed someone to talk to that bad? Hadn't they always been able to talk before? What was different now?

Sighing to himself, Kyoya knew that he could answer his own question about what was different now. A lot was different now.

Now Aimi wasn't on the other side of an ocean.

Now they weren't little kids running around.

Now they were older and things were changing; feelings were changing. Were his feelings so obvious that Hunny-senpai had noticed? Then if Hunny had noticed, obviously Mori did as well. What about the others? Tamaki and the twins probably hadn't noticed since they were always too busy harassing Haruhi to notice much else. That left only Haruhi.

It was hard to tell what Haruhi noticed or didn't notice. She was still naive about many things. And that could be a good thing or could be a bad thing – it all depended on what or who was watching. He knew that Haruhi had a few admirers among those who knew her secret. Yet did she? Whose to say. Yet, when it came to noticing things about Aimi, Haruhi could tell that something was wrong with her cousin. Then there was the fact that Haruhi knew more about the friendship between him and Aimi then the others did.

But all this still begged the idea that Hunny had suggested during lunch – why not simply ask Aimi to the ball?

Yes, perhaps he would. What would life be without a few challenges?

Pushing open the door that led to the courtyard, Kyoya wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Aimi was sitting on one of the benches in the late afternoon sun, while a male student was leering over her – it almost looked like this male student was trying to get a kiss from her. Kyoya clinched his free hand in a fist as he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him as he stayed in the shadows of the building. Part of him wanted to go over to them, shove the other male out of the way and claim Aimi's lips as his own with a kiss; while the rational side of him wanted to simply wait and see what would happen.

Rational won out as he continued to watch Aimi. While he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he could tell that Aimi did not want to be bothered by this student. After a few more seconds, Aimi moved away from the male student and shook her head no at him. That was when the male student turned and walked away, leaving Aimi sitting alone.

A small smirk made its way across Kyoya's face as he watched Aimi sigh in relief. Waiting a few more seconds before emerging from the shadows, Kyoya silently made his way towards his best friend who was beginning to gather her things to leave.

It was now or never. He had to talk to Aimi.

"You left before I had a chance to respond," Kyoya said as he sat down on the bench next to Aimi.

A bit shocked by Kyoya's sudden appearance, Aimi shook away the shocked look on her face before smiling at him. "Does it really matter anyways?" she asked.

Kyoya could tell by the sound of her voice that she was still a little upset by what had taken place during the Host Club. "It matters to me," he truthfully said. "It always has. I know that we haven't had much time to spend together since you started here, but I want to change that."

"Why? You have the Host Club that occupies your free time."

"But I don't all the time. Besides, you can always come during club hours and see me."

"What about the other girls who want to spend time with you?"

"Simply customers. Nothing more."

Aimi looked away from Kyoya before asking her next question. She was scared of what his response was going to be, but she had to know. "What about me? Am I simply a customer?"

Silence.

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she closed them tightly. She couldn't bear to look at Kyoya, knowing that he considered her nothing more than one of the obsessive Host Club customers.

Yet this was the furthest thing from the truth.

Kyoya sat in shock as he tried to figure out a way to respond to her question. He had nothing to respond with that wouldn't give away all of his feelings towards her. Yet perhaps she needed to hear that from him.

Moving closer to her, Kyoya placed his hand underneath Aimi's chin and turned her face to look at him. A few tears managed to escape her eyes as she silently looked at him. With a flick of his thumb, the fallen tears were wiped away as a smile spread on his face. "You are so much more then simply a customer. You always have been and you always will be," he said in a whisper.

He watched as Aimi's eyes grew wider before more tears began to fall from them. Wiping them away as well, Kyoya was not prepared for Aimi to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her for a moment, holding her close to him. But not for long – he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself and Aimi. There were some things that were better left private, even in his world.

"Come on," he suggested a minute or so later. "Let's go find some place to talk in private."

Aimi smiled as she looked up at him. She couldn't agree more with that suggestion.

* * *

"Do you think that he finally told Aimi-chan his feelings?" Hunny asked looking up at Mori as they stood at the second story window that looked down onto the courtyard.

"Yeah."

"Hopefully they both are happy. I like Aimi-chan. She is a lot like Haruhi."

At the mention of Haruhi, Mori took a deep breath. Next to him, Hunny suppressed his wide smile as he pressed his face into the top of Usa-chan. Maybe with Kyoya telling Aimi his feelings, perhaps Takashi would finally come to terms with his own.

* * *

Kyoya picked up the book that had been dropped on the floor of the library in Aimi's house. It was partially hidden by some throw pillows that had ended up on the floor. He surmised that Duchess had knocked the pillows off since that was where he and Aimi had found the chocolate lab when they had arrived at Aimi's house.

The book that he had picked up was titled _A History of Japan._ He began to flip through the book noticing that Aimi's handwriting was throughout the book – underlining different passages, notes in the margins and even some in the paragraphs.

"Oh you found my book! I was wondering where it had gone." Aimi said as she walked back into the library. She had gone to change out of her school uniform and into a pair of jeans with a thin green sweater. Duchess, as normal, was right behind her. As Kyoya handed her the book, his hand brushed against hers. Typically a simple brush of hands wouldn't bother Kyoya, but this time it did. It bothered him because he had so many more feelings to tell Aimi, yet he wasn't sure how to go about it. He had never spilled his heart out to anyone before. All of these feelings were foreign to him.

Acting on instinct, Kyoya seized Aimi's hand and pulled her close to him. As soon as Aimi was pulled tightly against him, all rational thinking was gone. Without hesitation, he cupped the side of her face before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

"I've wanted to do that for while," he said, pulling away from her as the impromptu kiss ended. Worried that Aimi would be upset with him, he was a bit shocked to see her smiling at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just that since moving back to Japan, I noticed that my feelings towards you had changed," Aimi said as she moved to sit down on the couch. "I just never imagined that yours had as well."

Sitting down next to her, Kyoya reached out and brushed a loose strain of hair out of her face. "While I can't justify my previous actions for not revealing you my feelings to you sooner, but perhaps this will help – will you do me the honor of attending the Ouran Masquerade Ball with me next week?"

"In what capacity?" she asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"As both my date and hopefully girlfriend."

"What about the other girls who come to Host Club, hoping to nab the elusive Kyoya Ootori?" Aimi asked with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"As I explained earlier, they are simply customers. You are the only one I want to spend time with. You are the only one that matters to me. You always have been."

Blushing, Aimi looked away from Kyoya. Was this really happening or was she dreaming? This couldn't be real. Could it?

As she was looking away from Kyoya, she felt him take a hold of her hand that was closest to him. He squeezed it reassuringly as he waited for Aimi to say something – anything – to him. Maybe he needed to tell her something else – something that would make her realize just how serious he was about dating her. "You've told me in the past that you often feel that you are facing the world alone since your parents passed away. But Aimi, you don't have to face the world alone. I am asking for a chance to show you that."

Aimi turned her head back to look at him, smiling as tears were building up in the corners of her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kyoya's. Moving his hands to the side of her face, he held Aimi's lips against his as he deepened their second kiss. Much to his surprise, Aimi returned his kiss as her hands gripped his upper arms. Breaking the kiss, neither of them said anything as Kyoya pressed his forehead against Aimi's as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Understanding what she meant, Kyoya smiled as he ran a finger down her cheek. "Always," he answered.

* * *

Most teenage boys would be ecstatic that the girl of their dreams had agreed to date them. And while Kyoya was beyond happy that Aimi had not only agreed to attend the ball with him but also become his girlfriend, there were those that did not need to know his personal business.

Namely Tamaki Suoh, Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin. They would either make a big deal out of it or claim that by Kyoya dating Aimi, he was breaking up the "family" of the Host Club – this would be Tamaki's reaction more so then the twins.

Thankfully, Aimi understood this and they had agreed to keep their burgeoning relationship to themselves for as long as they could. Maybe it would be only until the Masquerade Ball. Maybe it would be longer than that. But for right now, things would be kept between him and Aimi.

That had been why Kyoya had put up a façade that hopefully no one would question. While on the outside, Kyoya Ootori looked and acted like his normal, everyday self – who was dead set on taking the family business for his own – he was actually feeling completely different on the inside. He had never been happier in his life then he was since he had first kissed Aimi the night before.

He couldn't wait to see her at lunch. Part of him still couldn't believe that her feelings towards him were the same. His thoughts drifted back to the previous night when she had admitted to him that she had wanted to kiss him for a while. Hopefully Tamaki wouldn't interrupt their lunch with an idiotic idea for the Host Club, since Aimi wouldn't be able to attend Host Club that afternoon because of physical therapy. So this would be the only time that he would see her for today.

Walking into the outer courtyard, Kyoya quickly spotted Aimi sitting on the same bench that she had been sitting on the afternoon before. And like the afternoon before, the same male student was leering over Aimi. Yet unlike the previous afternoon, Kyoya wasn't going to wait in the shadows. He moved closer to Aimi and the young man. Once he had moved closer, he could tell who the young man was.

Seiji Cho from class 3-B.

And also the son of the proxy who was currently running the part of Daishiro Global that Aimi was set to inherit.

Thankfully Aimi noticed Kyoya walking towards her and Seiji. "That is a nice offer, Seiji," Kyoya heard Aimi say. "But I've already been asked to the ball."

"By who?" he practically demanded.

"None of your concern," she said. "Now please leave me alone."

Seiji glared at her before turning and storming off in the opposite direction. Aimi sighed in relief as Kyoya sat down next to her.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he picked up her hand and squeezed her.

"Seiji Cho. He thinks that because his father works for Daishiro Global, he should be the one to take me to the ball. This is the second time he has asked me. I've turned him down twice."

"When did he first ask you?"

"Yesterday before you found me in the courtyard."

"Why did you turn him down the first time?"

A slight blush crept up on Aimi's cheeks. "I had been secretly wishing that you would ask me."

Kyoya couldn't help but smile at Aimi. And while he was happy to be spending an uninterrupted lunch with Aimi, a nagging feeling had settled in the pit of Kyoya's stomach. Something about Seiji Cho and his actions did not seem right.

Perhaps he needed to look deeper into this particular student.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **YAYA! Happiness and rainbows! One couple is together! So what other couples will emerge? Who knows? If you want to guess, leave a review (please) with your guess and I'll let you know if you get it right or not!**_

 _ **I hope all my readers in the USA have a wonderful Thanksgiving incase I don't post again before then!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lunchtime at Ouran. A perfect time to catch up with your friends and relax for an hour in between morning and afternoon classes or in Haruhi's case, a perfect time to catch up on homework. There was the rare occasion that she didn't spend her lunch hour in the library or in the classroom working on something.

But today was not one of those days.

Not wanting to have much homework for the upcoming weekend, Haruhi gathered her books to make her way towards one of the many libraries that Ouran Academy had. Hopefully it would be quiet in at least one of them.

As she walked out of the classroom, she was startled to find Hikaru standing in the hallway – without his brother, which was a surprise. "Took you long enough," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every Friday you go to the library during lunch to work on homework. Either its out of habit or you just want to get it done incase something comes up."

"Not every Friday," she said beginning to make her way towards one of the libraries.

Hikaru smiled as he fell in step with her. They walked in silence until they were almost to the closest library. That was when Hikaru pulled Haruhi into an alcove that sat underneath a staircase.

"Hey! What gives?" she asked. "I need to study!"

"Willyougototheballwithme?" he blurted out in a jumble of words.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

She watched as Hikaru nervously ran his hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked much slower, without jumbling the words together. "As a girl of course," he added at the end in a lower whisper.

A bit taken back, Haruhi blushed slightly. This was completely unexpected. She knew that Hikaru still had feelings for her after their date in Karuizawa, but she never imagined that he would ask her to the masquerade ball **and** to go as a girl. But how would it all work out?

Seeing that Haruhi was contemplating something, he spoke up again. "Between you, me, Kaoru and Aimi, I am sure that we can come up with a plan to make it work out."

Hearing that Hikaru had thought of whom they could talk to in help on pulling off this idea, Haruhi decided that perhaps a change was in order. It wasn't a Host Club even after all, so why couldn't she go as her true self – just a little hidden. "Yes," Haruhi answered with a smile. "I'll go with you."

Shocked that she had said yes so quickly, Hikaru stared wide-eyed at her for a moment. "Really?" he finally asked.

Haruhi nodded yes again as she smiled at him before stepping out of the alcove and making her way towards the library. Now she really needed to get some studying done since she needed to go shopping that weekend. And she knew exactly who she would ask for help with dress shopping.

* * *

As Aimi entered Music Room 3 on that afternoon, the Host Club had already begun for the day. She made her way silently towards the table where Kyoya was busily typing away on his laptop. He paused for a brief moment to look up at her as she sat down next to him then went right back to typing. Nothing was said between them.

Nothing needed to be. There were things that were meant to be private and their newfound relationship was one of them. Their lunch "dates" - if that was what you could even call them – the last two days had made up for some of the time that they wouldn't be able to spend acting like a couple in the afternoons: time to themselves and stolen kisses when no one was around. That was why silence during Host Club hours didn't faze them.

All around them both guests and the other Hosts were noticing that Aimi had returned to the club after her outburst the other day. Several of the guests began to whisper among themselves about what was going on, while being careful not to whisper too loud around any of the other Hosts. Yet every so often a few of the hushed words would drift out of one of the conversations and reach the ears of Aimi, Kyoya or another Host.

' _I heard that it was all an act the other day for attention.'_

' _She is just wanting to come off as Ms. Perfect, when everyone now knows that she isn't.'_

With all the words – both negative and positive - swirling around her, all Aimi could do was sit back and smile. What did she have to prove to these girls? Absolutely nothing. She knew that she wasn't perfect. In fact, she was far from it. There were only a few people in the world that mattered the most to her: herself, her grandfather, Haruhi, her uncle Ranka and of course, Kyoya. Everyone else came second. Yes she would consider the other Host Club members her friends, but would she trust them with her secrets? Perhaps in the future, but not yet. Then there were her other cousins from her mother's side of the family, but in that case she rarely talked to them.

Yet Aimi was rudely knocked from her musings by a high pitched squeal coming from nearby as her arm was suddenly grabbed. She felt someone trying to pull her out of the seat that she was currently sitting in.

"Mommy upset cousin the other day! Therefore cousin doesn't need to sit with mommy!" Tamaki squealed louder, trying to again get Aimi up from the chair. The Host Club king found that the smaller girl was much stronger then he was, even with a hurt knee. She had locked her legs together and wasn't budging from her seat.

Aimi raised an eyebrow to Tamaki as she was referred to as "cousin" and Kyoya was referred to as "mommy" as she continued to hold firm to where she was sitting despite Tamaki's pulling. She knew from what Kyoya had told her in the past that Tamaki thought that the Host Club was his family, yet she never thought that she would have been considered part of that family.

It was a bit odd.

She was about to say something in response, but she was beat to the punch. "Tamaki, while you consider Aimi a part of this dysfunctional family since she is Haruhi's cousin, she is still a guest. And as a guest, she has the right to choose which Host that she would like to sit with." Kyoya promptly stated as he closed the lid to his laptop.

"That is correct, but…" Tamaki said trying to cut Kyoya off.

"Yet, you seem to be neglecting your own guests at the moment." Kyoya pointed out.

Tamaki turned and blushed as several young ladies were watching him from a nearby sofa. He chuckled softly as he dropped Aimi's arm. "Forgive me, princess," he said, putting on his "princely" persona. "Please enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Aimi watched in puzzlement as Tamaki walked back over to the girls that he was currently hosting and sat back down with them. Was the Host Club president bi-polar and just never diagnosed with it? Or was there something else wrong with him?

"Tamaki is unique to say the least," Kyoya said as he set a teacup down next to Aimi before gently running his fingers along her back to get her attention. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him stand up to get them some tea, let alone move behind her. "Despite coming across as rash and childish at times, he is the heart of this club. You will get used to it in time."

"I'm sure I will," Aimi said smiling at Kyoya as she took a sip of the tea. He had moved from behind her to sitting back down in his chair.

The rest of Host Club carried on without incident. After Kyoya took a short break to enjoy tea with Aimi, he went right back to working on the budget for the club on his laptop. Aimi sighed happily as she sat back and continued to observe the other Host Club members in action. Since she was pretty sure that she would be attending the club on a regular basis, she thought that she better get a feel for who she would be around.

With all of the girls that were around, Aimi could tell that some of the hosts were merely putting on acts for their guests. Thinking back to when all the Host Club members had visited her house the day after her injury, some of them didn't act how they were during club hours – mainly the twins. Their twincest act was a bit much at times. But they, besides Haruhi and Kyoya, were the ones that she was around the most. Perhaps with time she could figure out what "acts" the others were putting on.

As the bells chimed for the new hour on the clock tower outside, Kyoya stood up from his chair. "Sadly, our time with you lovely ladies has come to an end for today. We hope that you have a restful weekend and we shall see you again on Monday," he announced with a smile on his face.

Several ladies sighed in sorrow before standing up from where they had been being entertained by their favorite host before making their way to the doors. Aimi, as well, stood up from her chair to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kyoya whispered as Aimi walked past him.

She stopped and turned towards him. "Home," she answered. "Club hours are over."

"For our guests. But you are not a mere guest. You are now 'cousin' according to our illustrious leader."

Aimi smiled as she gently kissed Kyoya's cheek. "I'll see you in a bit," she whispered in his ear before turning to start to leave again. Kyoya couldn't help but smile as he turned and began to clean up from the day's club activities.

Just as she went to open the door to leave Music Room 3, Aimi was once again stopped. This time by her cousin. "Hey Aimi," Haruhi said in a low voice as she approached her cousin. "I need a favor."

"What's that?" Aimi asked in an equally low voice.

Haruhi looked all around to make sure that none of the other hosts were nearby before turning back to look at her cousin. "I need to go dress shopping for the ball. Want to go with me?"

"Sure!" Aimi happily said.

Haruhi sighed in relief.

"But realize that you are going to have to give me all the details about your date." Aimi said with a smirk. "And in return, I'll tell you about mine."

Slowly blush crept up Haruhi's face. At least talking to Aimi about these things would be a far better cry then talking to someone like Renge or even Tamaki. She nodded in agreement. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect!" Aimi said. "I'll come and pick you up about 10 am."

Haruhi nodded before stepping away to allow Aimi to finally leave Music Room 3 for the afternoon.

* * *

Aimi happily wrapped her arm around Kyoya's before lacing their fingers together as they left the cinema in the Shibuya district later that evening. The couple had just gotten done watching the latest comedy movie that Aimi had wanted to see for several weeks. The previous night, during their nightly phone conversation, Kyoya had mentioned that they needed to have a proper first date. She had asked what he had in mind of doing. Trying to come up with a quick response, Kyoya found that he actually didn't have one – let alone know what they should do for their first official date. Aimi suggested that they go see a movie and then perhaps get something to eat with her reasoning being that most teenage couples that she had known did that sort of thing one a first date. Wanting to do nothing but make Aimi happy, Kyoya agreed to her idea. Thus leading them to their first date as a couple.

"You can take Duchess with you if you want," Aimi said with a smile as she referred to the plans that Kyoya was being dragged into the next day. He had been asked to go to a local dog park for some unknown reason with Tamaki and Antoinette. In return, Tamaki was forbidden to contact Kyoya at all that night with frivolous phone calls and text messages. And thus far, Kyoya's cell phone had not rung or buzzed once during their entire date.

"Then Tamaki will unquestionably know that there is something going on between us," he answered with a small smile as they continued to walk from the cinema towards a nearby ramen restaurant that was touted as being the best in the area. Kyoya had let Aimi choose the movie, while he had researched restaurants in the area so that he could make his decision about which one to take Aimi to on their date.

"He's eventually going to find out." Aimi said pointing that fact out.

"Ah you said the keyword," Kyoya said. " _Eventually_."

Aimi sighed and rolled her eyes as they continued to walk. She knew why their relationship for the most part needed to stay private – essentially so all hell didn't break loose in the Host Club – but also it was bothersome not to be able act like Kyoya was her boyfriend at school. She knew that for one, Seiji Cho would be leaving her alone. Yet then there was the saying that 'all good things come to those who wait.' So for now, she would have to make due with stolen kisses during lunch and date nights.

Not far behind them, but far enough to give the young couple some space, Tachibana and Katsu walked and watched for anything that might befall their young charges. For both men, this was a new realm of their job description: having their young masters date. At least the two brothers could experience it together and secretly they both were hoping it would last, even if it had only been a few days into the new relationship.

As Kyoya and Aimi entered the restaurant, they too followed – staying just close enough, but not too far away. They chose a table on the other side of the restaurant so that the young couple could have their privacy. As they watched Kyoya and Aimi, they both could tell that this relationship would be a long one. Even Tachibana had noticed a difference in the way that Master Kyoya had been acting the last few days. It was almost as if he was happier – except for first thing in the morning. And if how he was acting as any indication, there was a pretty good chance that Aimi Daishiro was the cause of this happiness.

Good. Both of the kids deserved some happiness.

* * *

Kyoya silently sat down at the breakfast table with his father and older brother, Akito. Here it was, not even 9 am on a Saturday morning and he was up. What the hell was the world coming to?

Oh right.

He had agreed to go to the dog park with Tamaki and Antoinette. Thankfully Tamaki had abided by his part of the bargain and not called or texted Kyoya at all the night before while he and Aimi had enjoyed their first date. Hopefully this ordeal at the dog park would not take all day since he did want to see Aimi that night. And why a dog park? One could only guess when it came to Tamaki.

As he reached for a piece of toast, as his father spoke up. "How is Aimi adjusting to Ouran Academy?" he asked without looking up from his newspaper.

"Things are going well. I think she will fit in just fine."

"Good. No doubt you are helping her, correct?"

"Yes sir." Kyoya said with a slight smile. "In fact, she and I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship."

Upon hearing the news that his youngest son was in a relationship with the young woman that he would like to marry into their family one day, Yoshio set down his newspaper. "Aimi Daishiro is an honorable choice as someone to be romantically involved with. The contributions that her family will make in the future to the business world could bring untold merit to whatever family that she marries into. Remember that."

Kyoya simply nodded in response to his father's request.

"Good," Yoshio said as he picked up his newspaper and began to read again.

Eating the rest of his breakfast in silence, Kyoya's mind began to digest the conversation with his father – he was proud of him for dating Aimi. But even that came with a demand - marry Aimi and gain untold merit for the family.

Yes, Kyoya was happy that he had made his father proud by dating Aimi. But he wasn't simply dating Aimi for the "untold merit" of her family's name. No, he was dating her because she made him genuinely happy and made him feel alive. More alive then he had been in a long time.

And that upset him.

The night before had been wonderful from start to finish. Aimi had been smiling all night long. Tamaki had lived up to his part of the bargain and not bothered them. Their good night kiss had been long, drawn out and perfect in every way - nor had it been the only kiss of the night, just the longest one. Most of all, he had been able to spend several uninterrupted hours with the one person who was quickly winning over all parts of his heart and consuming his thoughts. Yes, it was soon in their relationship, however he and Aimi had known each other for as long as they could remember. Then again, he and Aimi at one time had been considered for an arranged marriage…

No. He wasn't going to allow his father to dictate his relationship with Aimi. Some things his father could tell him what to do, but not when it came to Aimi or his heart.

It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Not to him and especially not to Aimi.

* * *

"You know that this is one of the most expensive stores in Tokyo." Haruhi said looking up at the shopping centers that she and Aimi were about to enter in the Ginza district of Tokyo that next morning.

"But its not the most expensive." Aimi said with a smile. "Besides you are going to the masquerade ball! You've got to look like a princess for your prince."

"I can't afford anything in here!"

"Pssh. Who said anything about you paying?"

"Then who is?"

"Grandfather."

"Aimi!"

"What? He said he was fine with it!"

Haruhi huffed again before allowing herself to be dragged into the department store – which was nothing like the department stores that she had ever gone to. There were 11 floors dedicated to women's fashion before moving into a few floors with men's, children's fashions and sporting goods along with a section dedicated to kimonos. Several restaurants were on the top floors with an elaborate grocery store in the basement. They looked at the directory and found the floor that they wanted to start on. As they made their way to that floor via elevator, Aimi turned to Haruhi and smiled with a knowing look on her face. "So which twin is it?" she asked.

Immediately Haruhi turned beet red. "How'd you know?"

"I knew it had to be someone in the Host Club or that Kasanoda guy you introduced me to the other day. They are the only ones who know your secret besides me. So I narrowed it down. I was pretty sure that you and Kasanoda have not talked since Tuesday and the dance was announced on Wednesday. That put him out of the running. Then Tamaki is too wrapped up in his own world to notice if it was night or day sometimes, putting him out. As for Hunny and Mori, I figured that since they only saw you during Host Club and occasionally at school that would knock them out as well. That left the Hitachiin twins. They spend the most time with you out of anyone in the Host Club…"

"But you never said how Kyoya-senpai was out of the running." Haruhi countered.

Now it was Aimi's turn to blush slightly. "He and I started dating a few days ago…" she softly said. "I'm his date to the ball."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. Ever since Aimi had returned to Tokyo and began to attend Ouran, Haruhi had noticed a difference in the Shadow King. Even at the hospital when Aimi had first been injured, she had noticed this difference beginning to emerge and she had even questioned him about them in a way by asking if what he had told her about their past was the entire story. She had never gotten her answer then. But now she had it: Kyoya had feelings for Aimi and probably had harbored them for a while. Thankfully Aimi's feelings were the same.

"I'm going with Hikaru," Haruhi finally said. "He asked me on Friday. He suggested that between him, Karou, you and me, we could find a way to make this work so that I can go as my true self to the ball."

"And I'm sure we can," Aimi said, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened on their floor. "Now let's go find us some dresses."

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _: Whew! A lot happened in this chapter! Now we are getting into the heart of the story! I hope that you enjoy it! Oh and the shopping center that I described is actually based on a real one in the Ginza district._

 _Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Reviews make my day! If you can take the time to favorite and/or follow this story, then please take a few more seconds to let me know what you like about it!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"You aren't going to let me see it at all?" Hikaru asked in a whine. It was Monday morning during a short break in between classes. The twins were bothering Haruhi like they normally do while Aimi sat off to the side studying her notes for their next class. Haruhi wished that she could be doing the same thing.

"Nope. Not until Saturday night when you arrive to pick me up at Aimi's for the ball. You aren't even allowed to help me get ready." Haruhi said in a whisper as she opened her notebook and took out her notes to review like Aimi was.

"Says who?" Karou asked.

"I do." Aimi said speaking up without looking up from her notes.

"But who is going to do her hair? Make up?" the twins started to question Aimi in a hushed whisper.

"I am perfectly capable of all those things." Aimi retorted.

"At least can I know the color of the dress? So I can coordinate?" Hikaru questioned, still trying to get more information from his date. Aimi and Haruhi glanced at each other before Haruhi smiled at Hikaru.

"Crimson red," she answered. "And don't worry, I've taken care of our masks as well."

The twins huffed and sat back in their chairs as the cousins continued on with their studying. It was then that they realized that the status quo had changed since Aimi had joined 1-A. Now Haruhi had someone who knew her secret and who could stand up with her against them.

Things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

The rest week leading up to the Ouran masquerade ball was normal compared to most. Classes carried on and life continued.

Except for Tamaki Suoh.

Things for him had begun to change – mainly with his best friend, Kyoya Ootori. Over the last week he had noticed subtle changes in his best friend's demeanor. It was almost if Kyoya was happy about something – something that didn't have anything to do with money. And Tamaki had no idea what was making Kyoya happy; yet he was determined to find out what it was.

Besides Kyoya's demeanor, Tamaki had noticed his friend had stopped eating lunch with him and on occasion, the other Host Club members, and insisted on being left alone for lunch. After the last time that he had interrupted Kyoya's lunch when he had been asked to be left alone, Tamaki made sure to avoid the wrath of the Shadow King. Yet it still left him to wonder what Kyoya was doing during lunch.

After much debate, Tamaki decided to tail Kyoya one day during lunch. Hunny and Mori were against the idea from the beginning. "He's probably just studying," Hunny reasoned, as he and Mori walked with the Host Club king towards the cafeteria during the hour for lunch.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders before eyeing the direction that Kyoya had walked off in. he knew that the twins would be on his side while Haruhi would be against him. Perhaps he would give Kyoya one more day of peace before tailing him to see what he was up to – that was if the mysterious change in his demeanor was still evident the next day. Besides it was only Tuesday.

* * *

Cutting across the courtyard after lunch for a bit of fresh air to clear his head, Tamaki came across a scene that was playing out in the shadows of the breezeway that most students would have simply ignored, yet for him he was most intrigued by it. Stopping and stepping into the shadows of a nearby column, Tamaki watched and listened the best that he could to what was going on in front of him. Kyoya stood with his back facing Tamaki while Aimi Daishiro was facing towards him. But her full attention was turned up towards Kyoya.

"Call me immediately afterwards," Kyoya said, tracing a finger down the side of her face.

"You'll be in the middle of Host Club."

"Then text me."

"Fine," she said with a smile. "I'll text you."

"Good," he replied.

Tamaki watched in shock as Kyoya leaned over and kissed Aimi gently on the lips before seizing her hand and walking down the breezeway towards the building with her. And on his face was a smile.

Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King of Ouran, was smiling!

Hell had frozen over!

Was this why Kyoya was happy? Was he dating Aimi Daishiro? No, he couldn't be? Could he? Besides if they were, then he surely would have told him since they were best friends! Best pals! But then again he actually had kissed Aimi and had smiled at her along with making physical contact with her by touching her face and holding her hand.

What would this do to the Host Club if word got out that the members were dating to their clients? Sure there weren't any rules against it, but would their princesses get jealous? True, Kyoya did not host that often – but still that was beside the point. He was still a host. And as a host, he had a job – a job to make every girl feel special, not just one.

Then what about their family? What would become of it? Would it be broken up? Left in ruins? Decimated? Destroyed? More importantly, did Aimi Daishiro have enough merit for Kyoya Ootori?

Tamaki was in such a daze about what he had just witnessed that he almost walked right into another student on the way back to class. "Hey watch where you're going!" the student snarled at Tamaki.

"Sorry," Tamaki quickly apologized as he made his way to class.

The student that Tamaki had walked into simply stood there and watched as Kyoya Ootori escorted Aimi Daishiro back to class after lunch. Seiji Cho was seething. Kyoya Ootori and those Host Club frauds could have any stupid female they wanted and he had to go and entangle the one female that he had his eye on! What lies had he told Aimi to win her over? What had he promised her?

One way or another, Seiji was determined to make Aimi Daishiro see that Kyoya Ootori was a fraud along with the rest of the Host Club members.

* * *

"Do you think he knows?" Hunny questioned as he and Mori sat on one of the couches and watched Tamaki's actions after the ladies left for the day. It seemed that Tamaki wanted to ask Kyoya something, but wasn't sure how to approach the notorious shadow king. He was acting like he was nervous as well.

"Yeah," Mori replied. "He knows."

"What should we do?"

"Dunno."

"Hmmm," Hunny thought out loud. Then it dawned on him. Better to be safe then sorry. "Hey Tama-chan! Come here!"

From across the music room, the Host Club king looked up from where he had been approaching Kyoya to speak to him about something. He shrugged his shoulder before turning and moving towards the short cake-loving senior who was waving at him from across the room. "Yes Hunny-senpai?" he asked.

Hunny motioned for him to lean over.

"Kyo-chan is happy. Leave him be. Got it?" Hunny whispered in a threatening voice in Tamaki's ear.

Tamaki gulped. He knew of the wrath of the club's smallest member and he never wanted to face it. He nodded in agreement without saying a word.

"'kay!" Hunny happily said before finishing off the piece of cake that was in front of him before he and Mori left for the evening.

He sighed in relief as he stood back up and turned back towards where Kyoya was sitting. He noticed that his best friend was packing up for the day to head home since the rest of the other club members had already left. "Tamaki, was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Kyoya asked as he slipped his laptop into his book bag as Tamaki gathered his things.

"Nope!" Tamaki quickly said with a smile. "It completely slipped my mind!"

Kyoya eyed him suspiciously as they walked towards their limos together in silence – they both had many things on their minds: Kyoya was worried about Aimi, while Tamaki wondered whether Aimi was right for Kyoya.

Aimi had sent Kyoya a text message about her latest doctor's appointment that afternoon and he really wanted to call and talk to her about it. Her text message had simply said that things were fine with her knee, but no specifics. Yet he knew that this was the appointment that her knee surgery was scheduled. The lack of specifics had him worried.

Once they reached their limos, Kyoya bid his friend a good night and slipped into his limo. Tamaki stood there a moment and watched his friend drive away.

' _Kyoya, I hope she's worth it…'_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I ended it here since I decided to keep the entire ball chapter together. Which will be next chapter! So since I am on break for two glorious weeks, hopefully I can update a bit more! Hopefully! Let me know what you think!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:**_ _ **So I normally don't write these at the beginning, but this needed to be said. Please if you can take the time to add this story as a favorite or even put it as a follow, please leave me a review letting me know what you enjoy about it or even want to see more of! Every little bit of feedback does help!**_

 _ **Enjoy this latest chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Did Aimi tell you why they decided to change the plans at the last minute?" Hikaru asked in an annoyed whisper as he a Kyoya waited outside of the Main Hall of the Central Building where the Masquerade Ball was being held that Saturday night. At the last minute Aimi and Haruhi had decided that they would meet their dates at the ball instead of their dates picking them up at Aimi's residence where the girls would be getting ready that night.

"I believe that it had something to do with hair." Kyoya said as he made a note of something in a small black notebook before slipping it into his jacket pocket. He then adjusted his glasses before looking up at the older Hitachiin twin. "Why do you ask?"

"Then all the more reason why Karou and I should have helped them! They never gave me a good reason why!" Hikaru retorted becoming even more frustrated that his date and her cousin were late.

"And yet they seem to have managed quite nicely on their own," Kyoya responded with a smirk on his face as he glanced just beyond Hikaru's shoulder, causing him to quickly turn around. Making their way through the dimly lit gardens, were Aimi and Haruhi. Aimi was clad in a lavender V-neck dress that flared out and fell to just above her knees while Haruhi was clad in a scoop neck dress that fell to the same spot that was crimson red in color. The dresses of the girls matched the ties of their dates, along with their masquerade masks. And to top it off, both cousins had their hair done in elaborate up dos and their makeup had been done flawlessly.

"Sorry, we're late." Aimi said, stealing a quick kiss from Kyoya. "Haruhi's hair took forever to do. I had to start over several times before I finally got it how we both liked it."

"You did this?" Hikaru asked in astonishment as he circled around Haruhi, whose blush was growing. Medium brown colored hair extensions had been seamlessly added to her short tresses giving her hair more length, thus allowing Aimi to create the elaborate up do which was a braid across the crown of her head with all her hair gathered in the back in curls.

"Yup. My mom taught me. Who do you think does gymnasts' hair?" Aimi replied with a smile as she turned to face Hikaru. "Not stylists, I assure you. I was also taught to do my own hair for formal functions as well."

Kyoya couldn't help but continue to smirk a bit as Aimi managed to shoot down whatever smartass comment one of the Hitachiin twins was going to make. Things could get very interesting with her around.

"And remember, I'm Hannah tonight." Haruhi said offering her hand to Hikaru, who simply smiled as he took ahold of it.

"Shall we?" Kyoya suggested as he wrapped his hand around Aimi's waist, pulling her closer to him before slipping on his masquerade mask.

"Let's." Aimi answered looking up at him then back at her cousin and Hikaru as she slipped on her mask as well. Hikaru and Haruhi followed suit.

* * *

Tamaki moved with ease across the dance floor with one of the many princesses from the Host Club who had requested to dance with him already that night and the masquerade ball had only just begun. At this rate he was going to be worn out by the end of the night! Excusing himself for a moment, he moved off to the side where Hikaru and Karou were standing with a young woman that Tamaki did not recognize.

"And who do we have here?" Tamaki asked as he took ahold of Haruhi's hand, still unaware of who it really was. He gently kissed the top of her hand before Hikaru swept the mystery girl away from Tamaki and back onto the dance floor. A bit confused, Tamaki stood there speechless for a moment.

"Jeez boss, I thought that you would recognize your own daughter," Karou snickered out of the corner of his mouth.

"That was Haruhi?" he whispered to himself.

"Yup. But tonight she is known as Hannah." Karou made to sure to add. "So no going and ruining her night. Aimi put in a lot of effort in making her hair and make up look good."

Tamaki's eyes quickly found where Hikaru and Haruhi were dancing across the dance floor among the other couples. He was shocked at how different Aimi had made Haruhi look. Even more so then when the twins put a wig and makeup on her. Not only had there been the ability to change the physical appearance of Haruhi but also her demeanor had changed as well. Not as drastically – in Tamaki's mind - as Kyoya's had, but just slightly.

"You know what I've noticed since Aimi's been around, Haruhi's been happier." Karou said, voicing what Tamaki had been thinking. "Oh well. Maybe it is because of Aimi. Maybe its not. I guess we just have to wait and see won't we?"

A bit shocked by Karou's opinion – even if it was his own, Tamaki looked towards the dance floor where both Hikaru and Haruhi were dancing along with Kyoya and Aimi. Perhaps he had been wrong in judging Aimi Daishiro too quickly. He had to admit that he did not like change. but perhaps this change could be for the better.

* * *

"Are you sure they aren't jealous?" Aimi asked a bit weary as Kyoya spun her around the dance floor once again, holding her tightly to him.

"A few, maybe. But most are not," Kyoya said reassuring her as they continued the waltz. All around them, several of the Host Club princesses sighed in happiness as they watched from the side of the dance floor, one of the Host Club members dance with the same girl for the fifth time that night. Most knew exactly who had won the heart and admiration of Kyoya Ootori – it was Aimi Daishiro. Others wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Very few were actually jealous.

"Have I told you just how stunning you look tonight?" he whispered to her, leaning close as the waltz came towards its end. Aimi blushed as she turned her head slightly away from him, leaning into his shoulder.

Moving his hand from her hip, Kyoya gently turned her face back towards him so her could see her eyes that were covered by her masquerade mask. "I only speak the truth," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly, not only causing Aimi's blush to deepen but also causing several of the Host Club princesses to squeal in delight. She wasn't sure why Kyoya was being so forward with his affection towards her since they had discussed keep things between themselves for as long as they could. What had changed? What did he know that he hadn't told her? It made her curious to find out.

Once the waltz ended, Kyoya led Aimi off the dance floor and out onto the terrace away from most prying eyes for a few moments. The fall nights had begun to get cooler and in the haste of trying not to be too late, Aimi forgot to grab the matching shawl for her dress.

"Here," he said, wrapping his suit jacket around her as he took his masquerade mask off for a moment. "You need this more then I do."

Once she had her arms into the jacket sleeves, she pushed her mask up on top of her head so it became almost like a headband. She sat down on a near by bench and stretched out her legs.

"How is your knee feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's beginning to hurt a bit."

"I figured as much. I felt that we needed a break – not only for your knee but also from all the gawkers."

"About that…"

She paused, a bit unsure of exactly what to say. Kyoya looked up at Aimi as she choose her next words with hesitation.

"I thought we were going to keep our relationship to ourselves? Yet it felt like in there that you were making a statement."

"Which I was." Kyoya said very straight forward. He felt that Aimi needed to know the truth.

"Excuse me?" Aimi said a bit upset.

Seeing that his girlfriend was upset, Kyoya knew that he needed to make her understand why he did what he had done. He reached out and took ahold of her hands that were resting in her lap, which were hidden a bit by the sleeves of his suit jacket. "Even before you and I began to date and even before this ball was announced, numerous individuals around Ouran had publicly made their intentions known in regards to you once it became known that you were going to attend Ouran."

"What do you mean 'in regards to' me?"

"Most of them dealt in ways that a proper gentleman should not behave while others were not as vulgar. While I knew of some of the rumors prior to you becoming my girlfriend, most of them have been stated over the last week and a half. I felt that we needed to make it known that you are mine, while I am yours and neither of us plan on giving the other up any time soon."

"You could have told me before now."

"I was going to tell you after the ball tonight."

"What about Tamaki and the others?"

"I think most of them know by now. If not, they do now. I will deal with that issue later."

"What about all the Host Club princesses? They seemed enamored that one of their Hosts has a girlfriend. Because if you think that you are going to use me for profits, you are completely out of your mind. I do know how that Ootori mind of yours works, along with your personality. I knew long before I agreed to date you, how it was."

Kyoya smiled slightly as he wrapped his arm around Aimi's waist as he moved closer to her on the bench. "Is that so?" he asked.

Aimi nodded.

"Enlighten me then."

"When it comes to your mind you are always calculating, always analyzing. You also prefer to working in the shadows as to not upset the status quo yet also wanting to appease your father in hopes of attaining the title of heir…"

"You knew most of that."

"Yes. But what I didn't get to say, is that behind your glasses there's a mask you wear. There aren't many who you've let behind this mask," Aimi said as she reached up and took off his glasses. She gently placed a hand against his face as she continued to speak. "Those who you've let behind this mask have seen that you can show concern, worry, fear and even love for others. I can name, on one hand, the people you've let behind your mask."

"And just who might these people be?" he asked, intrigued by what she was saying.

"Tamaki, Haruhi and myself. But I wouldn't be shocked if you have inadvertently showed your true colors to the others. I know that I haven't been around the others that much, but I can tell that Mori and Hunny notice a lot yet choose not to say anything."

Kyoya didn't argue with her assessment of him, he simply smiled. She was absolutely correct. He had slowly been coming to the conclusion that not only had the Host Club helped certain members break out of their own frames, yet it had also helped him break out of his own. He had always kept people at arms length from him since Aimi had moved away when they were younger up until Tamaki had come colliding into his life like a typhoon. Even though Tamaki did drive him insane most times, he did have a lot to thank him for.

For one, he might not have friendships that he actually enjoyed – even though he wouldn't always admit it.

Secondly, he might not be here with Aimi. Who knows, she could have ended up with one of those other suitors who had wanted to ask her out. He could only thank the Kami that it had not happened.

A breeze began to pick up as Aimi began to shiver at the slight chill, even with Kyoya's jacket on. Seeing that this was a perfect time to go back inside and rejoin their friends, it was time to end their conversation for now as well.

"You read me like an open book," he said leaning closer to her before he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Aimi could feel the warmth rush through her body as Kyoya kissed her longer as she surrendered herself to the kiss. Once they parted from the kiss, Kyoya slipped back on his glasses before standing up then helping Aimi stand up from the bench. He happily wrapped an arm around Aimi's waist as he escorted her back into the dance with her still wearing his jacket to keep her warm.

* * *

"You know they do make a good couple." Haruhi said in a low whisper to Hikaru as they danced.

"Who?" he asked, unaware of where she was looking or even who she was referring to.

"Kyoya and Aimi." Haruhi said, motioning with her head towards the doors to the terrace where the couple had entered. They had gone outside for a few minutes for a bit of fresh air.

Hikaru spun Haruhi around so that he could look at them better. He noticed that Aimi was wearing Kyoya's suit jacket over her dress, while Kyoya's arm was loosely draped around Aimi's waist holding her close to him – not right up against his body, but never more then an arms length away. Even the look on Aimi's face showed that she did not mind the attention she was getting in the least bit. Deep in his heart, Hikaru wished that he could be able to hold Haruhi like that one day and not have to put up with the others who would want her for themselves – mainly Tamaki.

Perhaps someday it could happen.

Not far from where Haruhi and Hikaru were dancing, Mori and Hunny sat off to the side at a table watching the various couples move across the dance floor. They had danced several times that night already with various Host Club princesses, but at the moment they were taking a break so Hunny could enjoy some cake.

"You should ask her to dance, Takashi." Hunny said with a mouthful of cake, noticing where his cousin's attention was. In fact, his attention had been there most of the night.

The tall Kendo captain turned to look at his cousin. "Who?"

"Haru-chan. Oops I mean Hannah-chan. You haven't stopped watching her all night long. Besides, Kao-chan has danced with her tonight. So why can't you?" Hunny said as he took another bite of cake.

Mori turned his attention back to where Hikaru and Haruhi were dancing. There had always been something that had drawn him towards the young woman, ever since he had discovered her secret when he had rescued her from Tamaki's grasp during her first Host Club meeting when she had called for his aid. And since then he had found himself longing to tell the secretive young woman his silent secrets that only his cousin knew about – yet he was pretty sure that he had never told Mitsukuni his secrets either but somehow he had found out. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

Not far from where the cousins where sitting, Seiji Cho sat seething. This was not how he had planned for his night to go. He had planned to come to the ball, approach Aimi Daishiro when she had been left alone for a moment, ask her to dance then sweep her off her feet by showing her that there was someone better than Kyoya Ootori. How exactly he was going to do that, he still wasn't sure about. But it wasn't going to hurt to try.

Yet the ball was nearly over and Aimi had never once left Ootori's side. Not once! And what made it worse was whenever they had danced all the girls that attended that stupid Host Club went crazy!

That was when an idea came to him. Perhaps instead of showing Aimi that Kyoya Ootori was no good for her, he would show Kyoya Ootori that Aimi Daishiro was no good for him.

* * *

"Mon ami, why did you not tell me about you and Aimi?" Tamaki asked as he moved to stand next to Kyoya as they watched Karou attempt to lead Aimi in a waltz without hurting her knee. He was dancing like she was a fragile piece of glass, while Aimi looked to be laughing. Near to them, Haruhi and Mori danced as well. In a twist of events, it was Haruhi who had asked the so-called 'wild-type host' to dance with her at least once.

"There was nothing really to tell." Kyoya answered, never taking his eyes off Aimi.

"Yes there was! She is your girlfriend!"

"And?" he asked, finally turning and looking at Tamaki.

"And as the mommy, you are supposed to tell daddy everything!"

"Come out of whatever dream world you are living in Tamaki!"

Tamaki gasped in disbelief. "Dr…dream world?"

"Yes, dream world. I will admit we are a dysfunctional family of sorts. But every family has their own secrets they keep from each other. Have you told me everything about you?"

Tamaki gulped. "No…no…" he sputtered out.

"See. Secrets. But I promise that Aimi will not come between us and our Host Club family."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Turning his attention back towards Aimi and Karou, Kyoya could not help but smile. It had been a good night.

Yet, next to him, Hikaru was less then thrilled at what he was witnessing on the dance floor. He was not too pleased at the way that Mori was holding Haruhi in his arms as they danced to one of the waltzes that was playing. He didn't even like the way that Mori was looking at her. He clinched his fist in anger the longer he watched them. That was when he realized something – the same thing had happened in Karuizawa.

The red monster was jealousy was rearing its ugly head. And this time it was directed towards Mori. What made it even worse was that Mori could – if he wanted to – flatten him with ease.

So for now, he would just keep his jealousy in check. Besides it was only one dance and he and Haruhi we not even going out. This had only been a date for the dance. Nothing more.

* * *

Aimi smiled as she readjusted her dress bottom and flattened it out as she made her way out of the bathroom. Tonight had been fun. Being able to help Haruhi with her hair and makeup had been a blast. Dancing with Kyoya and her other friends had been great. But most of all being able to be with Kyoya and not have to worry about what others thought was the best part of the night. Sure her knee was a bit tender from all the dancing – thankfully most of it had been slow – but it had been worth it.

Knowing that the second to last dance was about to start, Aimi picked up her pace back to where Kyoya was waiting for her to return. That was when a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed ahold of Aimi's arm, pulling her into the darkness. A hand quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from yelling as another one pinned her wrists behind her back.

"Where are we off to in such a rush?" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Aimi began to tremble as tears weld up in her eyes. What was going on? Who was this? What did they want?

"Come on," the voice whispered, pushing slightly on her back. "Time for some real fun."

* * *

Mori walked down the semi-lit hallway, with a half a sleep Hunny on his back. This was a much faster way to where the limo was waiting for them then the walk through the gardens. Then again if he was with Haruhi, then he wouldn't mind a walk though the gardens.

Shaking the thoughts of the pixie-hair female host out of his mind, Mori focused on a sound that caught his attention just ahead of him. it was another male and female student.

' _Probably just a couple looking for a place to be alone_ ,' he thought.

Then the young woman briefly glanced back and caught his eye before being shoved forward.

Mori stopped suddenly and watched as the couple turned down a hallway.

"Are we at the limo, Takashi? I'm sleepy." Hunny asked lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes. When he saw that they were still in the school, he put his head back down and began to doze back off to sleep.

"Mitsukuni. Was Aimi with Kyoya when we left?"

"Hun?" Hunny asked, lifting his head back up.

"Was Aimi with Kyoya when we left?" Mori asked with more urgency in his voice.

"No. Kao-chan said she had gone to the bathroom after they had danced."

"Aimi's in trouble."

Immediately at hearing those words from his cousin, all the sleep was gone from Hunny. There would be time for sleep later. "Let's move then!"

Mori took off in a sprint, with Hunny on his back, down the hallway that Aimi and the mystery man had disappeared down. Hopefully they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Karou received the message first. And without a scene, he, Hikaru and Haruhi slipped out of the ball and into the darkened halls of Ouran.

Tamaki was the next to receive the message. It was up to him to bring Kyoya **without** causing a scene. The Host Club king gulped when he had read that text message from Hunny-senpai. Whatever was going on must not be good since Hunny had mentioned that it dealt with Aimi.

Slowly, Tamaki approached his best friend, who seemed to be a bit frazzled. "Kyoya?"

"Do all girls take this long in the bathroom?" he quickly asked. "She has been gone for too long. The last dance of the night is almost over."

"Um, Hunny-senpai just sent me a text message."

"That's nice. Was it the first one you ever received from him?" Kyoya shot back, showing that he wasn't in the mood for games.

"No. But he did say that he and Mori needed to see you."

"What about? I'm waiting for Aimi."

"That's just it. It's about Aimi…"

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _ **: And I'm just gonna stop there for tonight…..whew. That was a doozy of a chapter. Anyways, like I stated at the beginning, please if you can take the time to add this story as a favorite or even put it as a follow, please leave me a review letting me know what you enjoy about it or even want to see more of! Every little bit of feedback does help! And I do respond to every review! Consider it a late birthday present since my actual birthday was December 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Toodles! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! Remember, feedback feeds my muse!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **__As usual, please leave me some loving! I love to know what you think!_

 **Chapter 14:**

Aimi leaned against the wall, curled up tightly around herself, slowly breathing in and out. One of the shoulders of her dress had been ripped away and there were light scratch marks against that shoulder. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks and fell onto her trembling form. How could this have happened to her? What had she done to deserve to be treated like this?

Next to her, Haruhi sat gently rubbing circles on her cousin's back, trying to elicit any response from the despondent young woman. Yet nothing seemed to bring about any response.

Across the room, Mori stood over dazed body of Seiji Cho, who was seated in a chair with his wrists and ankles bound. Hunny sat on a desk so he could be eye level with his fellow 3rd year whenever he came out of his daze.

"You hit him too hard, Mitsukuni," Mori said looking down at his cousin.

"He deserved it, Takasaki. Aimi-chan was being taken advantage of."

"Hai, but still…"

The door opening to the classroom caused everyone, but Aimi, to look up. Tamaki and Kyoya calmly entered the room from the darkened hallway. Yet Kyoya's eyes did not fall upon the bound 3rd year, but instead upon his girlfriend, who was still curled tightly around herself. Instantaneously he was by her side, while Tamaki moved to the front of the room where Hunny and Mori were with a still dazed Seiji.

Haruhi moved to the side and silently watched as Kyoya slipped his jacket off and wrapped it loosely around Aimi's shoulders – she had given it back to him once they had returned from their time on the terrace during the ball. Aimi took a deep breath and exhaled it before turning her head towards Kyoya, the tracks of her tears clearly evident. He placed his hand against her cheek as he wiped fresh tears away. "Just a few more minutes then I promise we can leave," he whispered.

Aimi nodded as she began to slowly breath in and out once again.

That was when they heard groans come from Seiji as he slowly lifted his head and allowed his eyes to adjust as he took in the sight in front of him. He had no idea what had happened just moments ago. The last thing he remembered was that he had Aimi Daishiro pinned against the teachers' desk of the unused classroom and that he had ripped the shoulder of her dress trying to get it off of her. Then there had been a BANG! – followed by something hitting him from behind. But seeing Hunny Haninozuka and Mori Morinozuka standing in front of him, things began to make a bit more sense. They had been the ones to knock him out. Trying to move his hand to rub against his forehead, he found that his wrists were bound together with someone's tie, along with his ankles. He struggled against the bindings for a moment.

"It won't help," Hunny finally said. "The knots will only get tighter the more you struggle."

"You had no right to attack me!"

"Yes they did!" Haruhi snapped at him as she stood up from her standing position. "You were attacking an innocent young woman! They were protecting her!"

"That's enough," Kyoya coolly said, standing up as well. He moved towards the front of the classroom, where he could be face to face with the filth who had deemed it necessary to assault his girlfriend. He turned his attention to Mori and Hunny. "How about telling Mr. Cho, why you needed to do what you did."

"I knew Aimi was in trouble when I saw her in the hallway when Mitsukuni and I were leaving." Mori said, speaking up. "When Mitsukuni confirmed that Aimi had not been with Kyoya when we left, I knew that it was her."

"She never asked for help!" Seiji retorted. "She never said one word!"

"Her eyes did though. The eyes are the pathways to the soul. And hers were screaming for help." Mori finished. Seiji simply sneered.

"So what to do with you then?" Tamaki wondered out loud.

"We could let Mori and Hunny finish him," Haruhi suggested.

"True, but it is too troublesome to cover up a crime." Kyoya said calmly. Seiji was disturbed by how calm Kyoya Ootori was about all this. In fact, they all seemed to be very calm – except for that other chick. He had never seen her before.

"We did send the twins to get Aimi's bodyguards. Hannah said that they had stayed behind with the car." Hunny added making sure to use to name that Haruhi was going by that evening.

"Then we'll let the bodyguards finish him!" Tamaki enthusiastically suggested.

"No," came a soft voice from the back of the room. "Here's what's going to happen to him."

Everyone looked to see Aimi slowly standing up, wrapping Kyoya's jacket tightly around her. The look on her face showed not only that she was determined, but also angry. "Katsu and Rin will take him home. There they will explain to his father what happened. If his father does not take action then other steps will be taken on Monday including going to the chairman of Ouran Academy followed by the police. Then my grandfather will also find out. His temper is legendary. And that is probably just the start of what will happen." Aimi said, beginning to emit an aura that was eerily similar to the one that would appear around Haruhi when she was angry. Next to Kyoya, Tamaki let out a small 'eep!' when he saw Aimi's dark aura appear.

"You're bluffing." Seiji snapped at her. "What proof do you have?"

Reaching underneath the jacket and along one of the seams of her dress, Aimi pulled out her slim cell phone. "Hidden seam pockets," she scoffed at him. "I have everything recorded."

All the color from Seiji's face drained at the thought of everything that he had said to Aimi Daishiro being captured on an audio recording.

"I believe that is a perfect idea," Kyoya said as the light reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes from view. "Besides what should happen if the Cho family became adversaries of six of the powerful business families in Japan? Nothing good, I assure you."

By then, the twins had returned with Katsu and Rin in tow. They were quickly filled in on what happened, given Aimi's cellphone to take with them and led Seiji off so that they could take him home. By then, Aimi's dark aura had receded as well.

"And I do believe that we all should be getting home as well." Tamaki suggested. Everyone was in agreement with that.

* * *

Kyoya held Aimi close to him as they made their way towards his limo. The twins said that they would make sure that Haruhi got home, so that Kyoya could take care of Aimi, who only seemed to be responding to him. As the Host Club members went their separate ways after an eventful night, Kyoya scooped Aimi up into his arms and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to his limo. Aimi blushed slightly at his show of affection towards her, yet was also grateful for it – while most of the night had produced happy memories, there were also some bad ones. But being carried like she was by Kyoya was definitely going to become a happy one, especially after what she had gone through the last hour.

Once at his limo, Kyoya placed Aimi onto the plush seat before sliding in next to her. He instructed Tachibana to drive to the Daishiro estate to take Aimi home first.

During the drive, Aimi sat tightly curled next to Kyoya, holding tightly to his arm and hand – almost afraid to let go of him. Kyoya just held her in his arms, trying to provide her with whatever comfort that she needed.

"Kyoya?" she eventually asked when they were almost to the Daishiro estate.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay the night with me? Grandfather left this afternoon and normally being alone wouldn't bother me, but…"

Before she could finish, Kyoya placed a finger against her lips to silence her. "You don't even have to ask," he responded before kissing her gently on the lips. He then knocked on the privacy divider between the front and the rear of the limo.

"Yes sir?" Tachibana asked as he rolled down the divider.

"Due to the events of tonight, I will be staying with Aimi. Her grandfather is out of town."

Tachibana nodded and rolled up the divider after hearing about the change of plans.

Within minutes the limo stopped at the Daishiro estate and Hotta opened the limo door for Kyoya, who climbed out first before helping Aimi out.

"Here you are, sir." Tachibana said, coming from the back of the limo with a bag for Kyoya. "We will wait here until Katsu and Rin return."

"Thank you," he said as he took a hold of the bag before taking a hold of Aimi's hand once again. Together they walked up the front steps of the Daishiro Estate, where Ms. Jin, the head of the Daishiro household staff, was waiting for them. The elderly woman had a warm smile on her face for the two teenagers as they entered the house.

"Katsu called me," she said as she pulled Aimi into a brief hug before leading her up the stairs and down a long hallway. Kyoya followed in silence. "I have a warm bath waiting for you along with your favorite classical music to listen to. Then afterwards, I will have a big glass of warm milk for you along with your favorite cookies."

"Snickerdoodles?" Aimi quietly asked.

Ms. Jin nodded before turning to look at Kyoya. "I have the guest room closest to Aimi's suite ready for you, Master Kyoya. It is two more bedrooms down, on the right."

"Thank you," Kyoya said as he watched Aimi and Ms. Jin disappear into Aimi's suite with the door clicking softly shut behind them. He waited a moment before making his way down to the guestroom. He knew that Aimi was in good hands with Ms. Jin, who had been with the Daishiro family longer than Kyoya had been alive. Aimi was like a granddaughter to her.

He set his bag down on the bed as he loosened his tie. It hadn't been until then that Kyoya realized just how tired he was. What time was it anyways?

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, he glanced down at it.

It was almost midnight. Normally, he wouldn't go to bed for several more hours. Yet that was when he was typically at home or at least had access to his laptop. Yawning a bit, he sat down on the bed and lay back against the comfortable pillows as he slipped his tie off. His thoughts drifted to Aimi. Hopefully with what happened to her tonight, she wouldn't shut herself off like she had done in the past when bad things had happened to her – especially after her parents had died. True he had been able to spend some time with her after their deaths, but this time things were different. This time he was there with her instead of being separated by an ocean. This time he would be able to wipe away her tears. This time he could protect her…

Protecting Aimi…he had done one hell of a job that night. Instead of making sure that she was safe from harm, Aimi had ended up hurt. True, it might not have been physically hurt except for a few scratches, but it was the mental anguish that had him worried.

Yet with the way Aimi's week had gone, he wouldn't be surprised if she did start to shut herself off. Then again, things were different this time. And hopefully she would see that.

As he continued to think about Aimi, sleep eventually invaded his thoughts as well as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A soft knocking roused Kyoya from his sleep. Had he actually fallen asleep with his suit still on? Who had the audacity to wake him up?

Slowly standing up from the bed, he opened the guest room door. Standing on the other side, clad in an oversized long sleeve shirt and a pair of pajama pants, was Aimi. And right next to her was the ever faithful, Duchess. "I'm sorry!" she quickly said, realizing the mistake that she had made. "I didn't know that you'd already be asleep!"

"It's fine," he said running his hand through his hair before yawning a bit. Thankfully it was Aimi who had woken him up – he didn't mind being woken up by her.

"What's this?" he asked, motioning towards the tray that Aimi held in her hands as he allowed her and Duchess to enter the room.

"Tea for you. Warm milk and cookies for me. I know that you aren't that fond of sweets."

He took the tray from her and set it down on the desk that was in the room as Aimi moved to sit on the edge of the bed, with her good knee pulled underneath her. Duchess lay down at her master's feet. "It's not that I don't enjoy sweets. Just not that often."

"Well then you should try one of these cookies." Aimi suggested. "They are not too sweet, but have a hint of cinnamon."

"Perhaps I will," Kyoya said as he pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt from the bag that he had brought with him. "Just let me go and change."

Aimi nodded and watched as he quickly disappeared into the in suite bathroom to change. Within moments, he emerged.

"So do you normally carry extra pajamas with you everywhere?" she asked.

"It never hurts to be prepared," he responded as he draped his suit over a chair back before picking up Aimi's cup of warm milk and handing it to her. Then he picked up his cup of tea along with the plate of cookies and moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"So Snickerdoodles?" he asked picking up one of the cookies.

Aimi nodded with a smile on her face as she took a bite of one. He followed her lead and after a few bites of the still warm cookie, he realized that Aimi had been right. The cookie had just the right amount of sweetness with a hint of cinnamon.

"Is your dad alright with the fact that you are staying over?" Aimi asked out of the blue as Kyoya finished off the cookie he had been eating and was taking a sip of tea.

He looked up at her and saw that her face was etched in worry. Setting his tea down before taking the empty cup from Aimi's hand and setting it to the side, Kyoya picked up Aimi's hand and squeezed it gently. "He understands that there are times that you need me. Besides, he is in Osaka for a few days overseeing the completion of the newest Ootori hospital."

"Just making sure."

Sensing that all Aimi needed was some reassurance; Kyoya leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "Are you sure? Because it seems like your not," he coolly asked as he pulled away from her.

"I just don't want to be alone," she whispered as her breathing began to speed up. "That's all."

"And you won't be," he responded as he pulled her into his lap and held her close to him. With the audible change in Aimi's breathing, he knew that an anxiety attack was about to occur. Hopefully he could prevent it or at least lessen the harsh effects. He pressed his face against her neck and collarbone as he inhaled her scent – a flowery smell mixed with cinnamon. Slowly he rocked her in his arms as Aimi wrapped her arms around him as well. After a few moments, he felt Aimi's erratic heart beat slow back down and noticed that her breathing had become normal again.

"You ok?" he asked pulling away a bit, so that he could see her face.

She shook her head no as she forced tears back as she curled tightly against Kyoya. She didn't want to cry any more. She wanted to be happy.

"What do you want me to get you? Your medicine? Duchess to cuddle next to you?"

"I took my medicine. I held Duchess and cried a bit." Aimi whispered as she was still curled in his arms. "But I feel safe when I am with you."

Sitting in silence for a moment, Kyoya thought about what Aimi had just said – she felt safe when she was with him. Was that all she was going to need - him to be close to her? Perhaps. But what else could he do? There were those few times after her parents died that he had held her in his arms while she slept. But that had always been for something like a nap. Never for a full night.

Drastic times called for drastic measures, he decided.

"Then that's what you will get." Kyoya said, as he stood up from the bed with Aimi in his cradled arms.

A bit confused at what her boyfriend was doing, Aimi didn't say a word as Kyoya carried her from the guestroom into her suite down the hall. Once in the luxurious suite, he carried Aimi over to her bed and lay her down on the sheets that had already been pulled back by Ms. Jin. Then moving to the other side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and slipped beneath the sheets next to her. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table before turning out the lamp that was sitting there, emitting a soft glow.

After the room was bathed in darkness, Kyoya moved closer to Aimi and pulled her tight to him. "Is this ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her slender form.

Without saying anything, he felt Aimi shake her head yes in response as she lay with her back against his chest and her legs tangled with his – fitting them together like a jigsaw puzzle. It was almost like they were made for each other. Aimi snuggled into her pillow then pressed herself more against Kyoya's warm chest as she felt his arms tighten around her. She could feel Kyoya's breathing against her neck as his head lay just above hers on another pillow. She smiled to herself knowing that everything was going to be ok; that she was going to be ok. Once they were settled, Duchess jumped onto the bed and curled up at the bottom of the bed.

Nothing else was said between them as they both fell asleep with Duchess curled up at their feet.

* * *

 _She pulled back in fear as he approached her after pushing her into the unused classroom. Her back slammed against the old wooden desk in the room._

' _Now to have some fun,' he said as he forcibly grabbed a hold of her shoulders. In doing so, he caught part of one of the shoulders of her dress and ripped it away. She tried to pull away from him, but his grasp was too tight. She whimpered in fear as tears began to roll down her cheeks._

' _You'll be moaning louder then that shortly,' he said before kissing her roughly on the lips…_

Aimi sat up in bed, unable to breathe. Memories from what had transpired only hours ago were still fresh on her mind. Tears began to roll down her cheeks once again as she fought for control of her breathing.

Kyoya groaned as something woke him up in the middle of the night. Whatever it was should have known better then to wake him up! Yet in the daze of being woken from his sleep, Kyoya realized that he wasn't at home in his bed. So where exactly was he? Then he remembered – he was at Aimi's. He had stayed with her because of what had happened the night before.

Someone gasping for air next to him quickly caught his attention.

Letting his eyes adjust to the dark, Kyoya noticed that Aimi was sitting up in bed next to him having a hard time breathing.

Dammit. She must have had a nightmare or something that trigged a panic attack. Moving a bit closer to her, he reached out and gently began to rub her back in an effort to calm her down.

"Shh," he whispered into the darkness, continuing to rub her back. "Deep breathe in, deep breathe out."

It was a struggle to get her breathing back in check, but eventually she managed to after a few minutes. The entire time, Kyoya had been gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," she managed to finally say as she turned to look at him in the darkness.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," he replied as he moved to lay on his back in the bed. Aimi took another deep, calming breath before lying back down against her pillow. For reassurance, she moved closer to where Kyoya was lying on his back and curled up against his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to harm you," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her temple as he wrapped an arm around her. "Now try and get some sleep."

She nodded against his shoulder before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to overtake her once again. Kyoya lay in the darkness for a while, making sure that Aimi was sound asleep before he even considered going back to sleep himself. Sleep was definitely precious to him, but his girlfriend was worth more than that – so much more.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I had wanted to make this chapter longer, but so much had already happened in it that I thought I would save it for next chapter and hopefully it will be a short, sweet and to the point chapter – which means I can type it faster!  
**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A soft whimper from Duchess followed by a nudge of her wet nose, brought Aimi out of her peaceful slumber. She sighed happily as she opened her eyes to see Duchess with her head on the bed, staring intently at her. Aimi tried to reach out and pet the dog, but found that her arms were pinned down by Kyoya's grasp around her, which only grew tighter as she attempted to move. Just above her head, he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep as he pulled her closer to him, like a teddy bear. Wiggling an arm free from his vice like grasp, Aimi reached out and rubbed the dog's muzzle and ears.

As she lay there, petting Duchess and being held by Kyoya, Aimi began to think about the last few days. So much had happened in such a short period of time. Both good and bad things had happened. Yet for every thing bad that had happened to her recently, something good had transpired in response.

Hopefully the streak of bad things would soon end. Wasn't she due for some good things to start happening and keep happening? Maybe it was true what they say bad things come in threes. So then her streak of bad luck should be up then.

First – her knee injury.

Second – being told that she needed to give up gymnastics for the foreseeable future due to her decline in bone density.

Third – her attack last night.

Yet through all of this, her best friend had stuck by her side. And now he was much more then that. But was it love? She still wasn't sure. In fact, the only thing she did know was that Kyoya was the first thing she thought about in the morning when she woke up and the last thing she thought about at night before falling asleep. He had basically taken over her thoughts. If that wasn't love, then she wasn't sure what was.

Was she going to admit this to Kyoya?

Not a chance in hell.

The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away. She had lost too many people in her life. If she lost Kyoya, it would just be too much. She would be lost without him in her life. Then again, even Kyoya had changed a bit since she had returned home. She had noticed that his stiff personality had seemed to lighten up around her. Perhaps it was the façade that he wore around others and not her or maybe it was something all together. But whatever it was, she was thankful that she was the one that he shared it with a no one else.

Another soft whimper from Duchess brought Aimi out of her musings. She smiled at her dog before skillfully maneuvering out of Kyoya's grasp. Once free from his hold, she slipped a pillow into his arms and gently kissed his forehead before jotting down a quick note letting him know that she was downstairs. She then quietly slipped out of the bedroom, letting the notorious Shadow King sleep for a bit longer since it was only 8 am.

* * *

"Good morning!" Aimi happily said as Kyoya walked into the kitchen about an hour or so later. He simply looked at her without saying a word as he sat down at one of the bar stools that was near a higher counter that ran the length of the long kitchen. "Aren't we just a ray of sunshine this morning?"

He glared at her.

She walked around the counter to where he was sitting and stood up on her toes so that she could steal a quick kiss from him before going back to preparing breakfast. Perhaps that would put him in a better mood. "You could have slept in."

"You weren't there," he countered.

"That shouldn't matter," she replied as she moved back around the counter and began to ladle out batter onto the griddle to make pancakes.

He didn't answer her, but instead watched her every move as she prepared pancakes for their breakfast. He was enthralled by it all. He honestly had never watched anyone cook before.

"So the Daishiro family still gives their staff Sundays off?" he asked as he took a plate of pancakes from Aimi.

"Always," she said moving to the small kitchen table that she enjoyed eating at instead of the formal dining room table. Kyoya followed her.

They sat down next to each other and ate their pancakes in silence. Aimi could tell that Kyoya was still a bit moody from being up at a fairly early – well early for him – hour in the morning. So it was better to be safe then sorry in her opinion. She would just let him wake up a bit more first before speaking to him.

Once Kyoya had finished, he turned to look at Aimi. She too had finished her pancakes as well. "Are we feeling better now?" she asked.

"Not really."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at him. "Not really?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing should have happened to you last night! I should have protected you better!" he said in frustration as he slammed his hand in a fist against the table as he stood up causing the chair to scoot back against the floor.

Taken back by his outburst, Aimi took a moment to collect her thoughts and herself before standing up and moving towards him where she calmly wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head against his chest. She knew that any outward display of emotion was difficult for Kyoya – especially anger and frustration. Throughout their childhood, there had been a few times that she had seen him like how he was now – but those were few and far between. Hopefully he was only frustrated. If that was all it was, then she could soothe him. "But you did protect me," she whispered as she lay against his chest. "You told me about those who wanted to ask me out along with those who wanted to do other things as well. That was why I had pushed my record button on my cell phone. It could have been a lot worse…"

Kyoya sighed as he wrapped his arms around Aimi and held her tightly to him. He was silently thankful that it hadn't of been a lot worse. He pressed a kiss into her hair as he held her for another moment. Not normally one to show outbursts of emotion like he just did, he wasn't sure what had come over him.

Had it been frustration? Perhaps.

Had it been guilt? A little.

Or had it been more? Most definitely.

Yet would he admit any of this to Aimi at the moment? No.

Ootori men do not show weakness except to those they love and care for.

 _Love and care for._

Did he really love and care for Aimi already?

Deep in his heart, he knew that answer even before he had asked he had kissed her and asked her to become his girlfriend several weeks ago. And yet, she was the only person that he would ever feel comfortable enough showing any type of emotions to. If that wasn't love, then he didn't know what was. But for now, he would keep his feelings to himself until the time was right.

"I am truly sorry Aimi," he whispered into her hair.

Aimi lifted her head away from where it had been laying against his chest and looked up at him before smiling. Then she reached her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to her so that she could kiss him on the lips. Kyoya responded to her by deepening the kiss. Eventually breaking apart from the kiss, Aimi was still smiling. "Apology accepted on one condition," she said.

"What's that?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously

"That I get daily kisses like that from you," she said with a larger smile.

"For as long as you will have me," Kyoya responded with a smile before kissing her deeply once again.

* * *

 _ **AN: A short, sweet and to the point chapter. Yaya! They love each other, yet aren't saying it yet! Sorry I'm just a tad hyper, I got to meet J. Michael Tatum again today…he's so freaking awesome! Anyways, enjoy! Feedback would be amazing!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Why is there a sleeping girl in our Host Club room?" Tamaki loudly squealed as he and Kyoya entered the 3rd music room on Monday during lunch only to find a sleeping girl comfortably snuggled on one of their sofas covered up with a blanket, hugging Usa-chan tightly in her arms. Kyoya had called an impromptu meeting of the Host Club members to take place during lunch. Not only was he going to tell the others about what was going on with Aimi, but also let them know about the schedule for the upcoming week – both he and Haruhi would be missing several afternoons because of Aimi's upcoming surgery.

"Shh!" Honey whispered appearing next to them. "You'll wake Aimi-chan!"

"Aimi?" Tamaki questioned turning to look at Kyoya, who simply nodded.

"That's right! Aimi-chan was falling asleep in class. So Haru-chan texted Kyo-chan who texted us since Takashi and I had a free period. We brought Aimi-chan here to sleep. Plus Duchess was already here waiting for her since Kyoya dropped her off here before school. And Takashi is in the kitchen getting tea and snacks ready for everyone." Honey whispered in one breath.

At the sound of her name, the dog lifted her head from the other side of Aimi's legs where she was curled up on the couch and looked at the three teenagers. Tamaki looked at his friend for more explanation then had already been given.

"Let's wait for the others," Kyoya quietly said, before he made his way over to the couch where Aimi was sleeping. Honey and Tamaki watched as their friend gently kissed the sleeping girl's forehead and petted the dog behind the ears as he made his way towards the small kitchen to help Mori prepare the tea for the impromptu Host Club meeting during their lunch hour.

* * *

"So Aimi had a panic attack last night and didn't get a lot of sleep?" Hikaru asked, trying to make sense of what Kyoya was telling him and the others. "That's why she was falling asleep in class."

Kyoya nodded as he took a sip of tea. "From what she told me this morning when she arrived at school and I know that she had one the night before when I had stayed over with her," he answered as his eyes drifted towards where Aimi and Haruhi were sitting on the couch eating from a Bento box that Haruhi had brought for them both, while Duchess sat off to the side begging for a bite. He could tell that Aimi looked a bit more rested then she had looked that morning when she had arrived at school looking practically dead to the world – she was even wearing her glasses, which she never wore. Another thing that tipped Kyoya off that something else was wrong was the fact that Duchess was with her. While Duchess was not only her pet, she was also Aimi's emotional support animal for when times were really bad.

' _Things must have been bad last night, if Duchess came with her to school,'_ Kyoya thought to himself before continuing his explanation of Aimi's condition to his friends. "Aimi has generalized anxiety disorder and at times it spikes thus leading to panic attacks. She has had it for a while now, but when her parents died she took a turn for the worse. And I'm worried that she is about to do that again."

"Why? Because of the attack?" Honey asked.

"That and also she has to give up gymnastics for a lot longer then just first thought."

The five faces around him looked at him in shock. "How come?" Tamaki finally managed to ask.

"When she had mentioned to me that she hurt all the time from gymnastics, I knew that wasn't something that was normal so I ask her to have her doctor run a bone density scan. They did and found that her bones are very weak. She needs time to recover or risk permanent damage to her body. So hearing that news, along with prepping for knee surgery and then being attacked, I am worried that she is going to shut herself off."

"What can we do to help?" Kaoru asked next.

"Treat her the same way you have been."

All the other male members of the Host Club agreed. Then Tamaki spoke up. "But Kyoya I have a question," he said, almost in a whisper.

"What's that?"

"If you stayed at Aimi's other night and knew she had a panic attack, does that mean you were sleeping on the floor in her room? You know protecting her?"

Mori raised an eyebrow at this question, while Honey laughed slightly. The twins looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes before latching onto the Host Club president. "Have you ever known Kyoya-senpai to sleep on a floor?" Hikaru asked taking ahold of one of Tamaki's arms.

"Or even on something uncomfortable?" Kaoru added, taking ahold of the other arm.

"No…"

"Then why would he start now?" the twins answered together.

"So he wouldn't bring shame to his or Aimi's names!" Tamaki cried out loud as he pulled out of the twins' grasp before retreated to his sulking corner away from the snickering twins and the others.

"That's quite enough you two. Nothing happening other then sleeping. Now we have other business to attend to." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up on his the bridge of his nose and opening up his black notebook and writing down a few things.

Upon hearing this, Tamaki quickly recovered from his sulking and was back at the table with the others. "And what would this business be? A new cosplay idea?"

"Not exactly. More like this week's schedule." Kyoya said, closing his notebook and setting down his pen. "As you know, Aimi's surgery is this week. Today is her preop appointment and Thursday afternoon is her actually surgery. While we are not going to be missing any school, Haruhi and myself will not be able to attend Host Club this afternoon or Thursday. So we are leaving it up to the five of you to decide if you want to still have the club open today or Thursday."

"It doesn't matter to me, Kyo-chan! I just want Aimi-chan to get better!" Honey said.

"Yeah," Mori said adding his opinion.

"Same with us," Karou added.

"Besides, Host Club is no fun without Haruhi here." Hikaru said with a grin.

All eyes turned to Tamaki who was looking down at the table in defeat. Had Kyoya lied to him when he said that Aimi wouldn't come between him and the Host Club? But now Kyoya was rushing off to be with her at the hospital and taking Haruhi with him? "Why does Haruhi have to go too?" he asked in a small voice.

Everyone sitting at the table sweat dropped. It was not possible for Tamaki Suoh to be this idiotic all the time – or was it simply when it came to Haruhi Fujioka?

* * *

After explaining once again to Tamaki that Haruhi and Aimi were cousins, it was decided that the Host Club would be cancelled that afternoon and on Thursday. By that time, the lunch period had ended and everyone made their way back to class including a much rested Aimi. Kyoya reassured her that he would retrieve Duchess from the music room before meeting her and Haruhi after school before they all left for the appointment.

The rest of the school day moved by quickly and before they knew it, the day had come to an end. Haruhi and Aimi gathered their belongings and made their way towards the awaiting Ootori limo that would take them to the hospital.

By the time they got to where the cars were, Kyoya was waiting for them. Along with him was Tamaki, who had been talking with Kyoya. "Where's Duchess?" Aimi asked as she and Haruhi approached them.

"Rin took her home. Katsu will accompany Tachibana and Hotta with us to the hospital." Kyoya answered as he slipped into the limo. Aimi moved to follow him, but stopped for a moment. She needed a moment to talk to the Host Club king and this would be a perfect time to do so.

Stepping to the side, she allowed Haruhi to get into the limo first before shutting the door. She then turned to face the blond haired second year. Tamaki had a surprised look on his face from her sudden actions. He was not expecting a face-to-face conversation with Aimi Daishiro. "Look I understand that change is difficult. But just because I am dating Kyoya does not mean that I want to break up the Host Club family. That is the last thing that I want to do. Believe it or not, you have helped him. He may never admit it, but I can see it."

"But the club is closed today because of you…"

"Because I need my family beside me. If you were injured, who would you want with you?"

"My family…"

"Exactly."

"Kyoya isn't your family though."

"He's more then my just boyfriend. He's been my best friend since I was two years old. He's practically family. I hope you can understand this."

Tamaki nodded. Aimi smiled and bid him a good afternoon before turning back to the limo and opening the door then sliding inside. He stood there for a moment and watched as they drove off the Ouran campus and towards wherever Aimi's doctor's appointment was.

Was Aimi right? Had he really helped Kyoya? Perhaps Tamaki needed to observe more rather then act on impulse since impulse seemed to get him in trouble too much.

Naw.

Where was the fun in that?

* * *

Hunny happily took a bit of cake as Host Club finished for the day in the middle of the week. Next to him, Mori sat as stoic as ever. His eyes moved from Kyoya who was trying to get the last of the girls out of the 3rd Music Room, many of which were curious about his and Aimi's relationship, to Haruhi who was busy cleaning up from the day's hosting activities.

"You should go and talk to her, Takashi." Hunny said, popping another bite of cake into his mouth.

"You know I can't."

"The problem is between the our families and the Daishiro family, not Haruhi's family. I'm sure your father will understand as will mine."

Mori sighed as Haruhi looked up as she picked up several used teacups from a nearby table and smiled slightly at him. He returned her smile before sighing as he watched her walk into the small kitchen to finish cleaning up.

He really wished things were a lot simpler.

A whole lot simpler.

* * *

A thousand thoughts were running through Aimi's mind as she lay on the hospital bed, waiting her turn for surgery. She had been at the hospital most of the day already along with her grandfather, who had returned from his business trip the previous night and her uncle Ranka who had taken the day off from work. Haruhi and Kyoya should be joining them shortly after being dismissed from Ouran at lunchtime. She wasn't sure how they had managed that, but somehow they had.

Yet knowing how her cousin and boyfriend had gotten out of school early was the least of her worries. Instead she was worrying about other things.

Would her surgery be a success?

Would she do ok under anesthesia?

How would her recovery go?

Would she ever be able to do gymnastics again?

And those questions were only a few of the ones about her impending knee surgery. She had other things on her mind as well.

There was the fact that her grandfather had suddenly made it a point to want her to start learning the art of negotiation by taking a bit more active role in the company that she was going to inherit one day even though she was only 15. Yet it seemed that there was an ulterior motive behind what he was doing. So until she could figure out what it was, she would agree to do what her grandfather asked.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings. She looked up to see Kyoya stick his head in and smile at her before entering. "How are we feeling?" he asked as he pressed a kiss against her forehead as he sat down next to her bed.

"I feel like a human pincushion," she answered, showing him where the IV line was running into her arm along with the bruise that had formed from where blood had been drawn.

"All part of surgery."

Aimi glared at him.

"It will all be over soon and it will simply be a memory," he said trying to placate her.

"I hope you're right."

They quietly talked for a few more minutes before Aimi's nurse came into the room with two other nurses and announced that it was time for surgery.

"I'll be waiting in recovery for you as soon as I can," Kyoya whispered, giving Aimi one last quick kiss as they wheeled her out of the room.

He watched as they disappeared around the corner and through the doors into the surgery center – silently hoping that nothing went wrong. It was then, standing there, that Kyoya realized something that he had already known for a long time yet had never really admitted to himself.

He loved Aimi Daishiro.

* * *

Everything as blurry as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the light above her. Yet she found that she was seeing double. Someone moving in her peripheral line of sight caught her attention, but her head was too heavy to move.

"How are you feeling?" asked a sweet voice above her. Sweet, but blurry.

She never answered, but closed her eyes instead.

* * *

The second time she opened her eyes, things were still a bit blurry but coming a little more into focus. Yet something weird was happening to her nose. Air was being shoved down it, making her gag.

"Get it out," she tried to say as she pulled at the nasal cannula tubing that was currently in her nostrils, delivering oxygen to her. A nearby nurse saw her distress and helped her out.

"There you go," the nurse said, taking the cannula out.

"Thank you," Aimi hoarsely said.

"Now how about something to drink?"

"Water."

"How about some juice instead?"

"Apple."

The nurse nodded and went to get Aimi some apple juice as Aimi lay back against the recovery bed with her eyes closed. She had begun to doze off again when the nurse returned with the juice and a pill. "Here you go. Drink some juice and take this pill. It will make you feel better."

Aimi did what she was told before falling back to sleep.

* * *

The third time Aimi woke up, she found that her IV line had been removed and that there were several whispers all around her. She noticed the blurry images of her doctor talking with her grandfather and uncle with Haruhi nearby. Also someone was holding her hand, gently drawing circles in her palm.

She turned her head towards whoever was holding her hand and looked at them. Kyoya smiled at her. He was a bit blurry, but she knew it was him. She attempted to smile back, yet found she was still a bit out of it.

"Rest Aimi," he whispered, leaning forward kissing her forehead. "I promise to be here when you wake up."

She nodded before closing her eyes again.

It was then that all her worries seemed to disappear and she knew the answer to several of her nagging questions that she had never answered nor even asked herself.

She was in love with Kyoya.

Or perhaps it was simply the after effects of anesthesia.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _ **: Sorry for the long delay in updating! It's that time of year for me – CRAZINESS! Between teaching, student council stuff and softball starting, I'm just worn out! So updates will take longer – I am sorry. But I promise not to give up! Anyways, the part where Aimi was in recovery and was trying to rip the cannula tube out of her nose is something that I actually did when I had knee surgery last summer. Anesthesia and I do not get along.**_

 _ **Anyways! Leave me some loving please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kyoya sat back and sighed happily against the plush couch in the 3rd Music Room as the various young ladies chatted with the other hosts around him. But all that mattered to him was who was curled against his shoulder, dozing off after a long day back after being cleared to return to school after several days off from her knee surgery. Aimi had been out of school since Thursday of the previous week and it was now Tuesday.

It had been several miserable days at school without her. Thankfully the weekend had been in the middle of it thus allowing him to spend most of it with her - making sure that she stayed off her knee and was resting so that she could make a full recovery. He even managed to help her and Karou with an English assignment that they had been assigned to be partners on when Karou showed up on Saturday afternoon to work on the assignment for a little while. Needless to say, Karou was a little shocked that the Shadow King wasn't holding a ransom or anything over him for helping with the assignment.

In fact, all the members of the Host Club had noticed subtle changes in their notorious Shadow King. Nothing too drastic, just small. Yet they all knew whom it was due to.

Aimi.

She was the catalyst for his change. Yes, he could still be cold and calculating – which was nothing less then was to be expected of the Shadow King of Ouran, but when it came to Aimi, he was different. And it was good for him.

Against his shoulder, Aimi shifted slightly as she opened her eyes. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. But you make such a nice pillow," she said in a hushed whisper.

"Anything for you," he whispered back.

Aimi sat up and stretched. "I think I'm going to go sit with Hunny and Mori-senpai for a bit," she said reaching for her crutches.

Making sure that she was steady on the crutches, Kyoya watched as Aimi navigated across the busy room towards the small circle of chairs and couches where Hunny and Mori were sitting with their group of girls. Knowing that the long standing feud between the Daishiro, Morinozuka and Haninozuka families was finally coming an end, Kyoya turned towards the table where his laptop was sitting and went back to work on the Host Club budget for the next few weeks.

* * *

 _Mori held the katana gingerly in his hands and stared at it in awe. He had only heard stories of this ancient katana from his father and uncle. Yet here it was._

 _But why?_

 _He looked up at his uncle and father for answers before passing the katana to Mitsukuni so that he could see it as well. He watched as his cousin's eyes inspected the ancient katana in awe._

" _It seems that not all the members of the Daishiro family think the same way as their predecessors do," his uncle, Yorihisa Haninozuka, explained as Mitsukuni handed the katana back to his father, who carefully put it back in a protective glass case. "While you and Mitsukuni were training at the dojo this afternoon, your father and I enjoyed tea with the future head of Daishiro Global. She is a very bright for one so young. And very persuasive as well."_

" _Not only did she seek to mend the wounds of the past, yet she wants to build bridges for the future. And she felt that it was time that the katana was returned to its rightful owners. She stated that it was not only her own wishes, but that of her late father's as well. Even Osamu Daishiro wants our three families to reunite, but felt that Aimi was better suited to persuade us." Akira Morinozuka said, taking out a letter from a file folder that was sitting on the desk. It looked to be written on worn paper. " But back to the matter at hand. This is from Ichiro Daishiro before his untimely death. He had written it incase things happened and his daughter was left to eventually take over the company in his place without much guidance as she explained. His instructions to her had been to fix the mistakes of the past. This letter essentially tells us that as well."_

 _The elder Morinozuka slipped the letter back into the file folder._

" _What does that entail, uncle?" Mitsukuni asked._

" _She has requested that the Daishiro Global security forces be trained in our dojos and that there is once again an alliance between our families given that my son and nephew saved her life several days ago when she was attacked." Akira said with pride in his voice._

" _And she also requested that our dojos represent the Daishiro family in the Tournament of Champions, which we have never participated in for obvious reasons." Yorihisa added._

" _Lastly, she requested that the two of you train her once she is healed from her knee surgery in some form of martial arts. She mentioned something about strengthening her bones." Akira added at the end._

 _The cousins looked at each other before looking back at their fathers. They both were curious as to what their fathers' response to Aimi's requests had been._

" _While we agreed to work out an arrangement about training the security forces of Daishiro Global, along with establishing a new alliance between our families, we decided to let the two of you decide about the rest of the requests." Yorihisa said._

" _How come father?" Mitsukuni asked._

" _She requested that the two of your train her, my son. Also it would be you and Takashi, along with your brothers that would be representing both our dojos and Daishiro Global in the Tournament of Champions if the four of you choose to do so."_

 _Mitsukuni and Takashi nodded at what they had been told by their fathers._

" _Now it seems that it is time for the family dinner. Better get washed up before your mothers are upset with all of us for being late." Akira said, dismissing Mitsukuni and Takashi._

 _Yorihisa and Mitsukuni were the first to leave Akira's study with Takashi following close behind._

" _Takashi," Akira said. "I need to speak to you for a moment in private."_

 _Stopping and turning to face his father, Takashi stood stoic and rigid as Akira moved from behind his desk and shut the study door. Takashi wondered why his father needed to speak to him in private. Had it been because he saved the life of Aimi even though their families had been in a dispute at the time? Had he found out that he was harboring feelings Haruhi? That was almost impossible since the only other one to know about his feelings was Mitsukuni._

" _Relax, Takashi." Akira said, sensing his son's apprehension. "you did nothing wrong."_

 _Takashi's eyes followed his father as he moved back towards him. instead of moving to sit behind his desk, he moved to sit on the couch in the sitting area of his office. He motioned for his son to sit next to him. Takashi did as was requested._

" _Aimi Daishiro had one other request. But this request was only for you." Akira explained taking a letter out of his pocket and handing it to his son._

 _The sealed note was addressed to Takashi in Aimi's neat script. Curious as to what it said, Takashi slipped it into his pocket and thanked his father before leaving the study. Once alone in his bedroom, he took the note out from his pocket and opened it. All it said was – 'Don't let her get away.'_

The memory of what had transpired on Sunday evening replayed in Mori's mind as Aimi sat with him and Mitsukuni during Host Club on Tuesday afternoon – her first day back at school since her surgery and her first day back at Host Club since the masquerade ball where Kyoya had revealed that they were a couple. Surprisingly, several of the Host Club princesses were curious as to how she and Kyoya knew each other. She happily told her story to them – which resulted in sighs of 'MOE!' while Hunny enjoyed his cake. While this was going on, Mori couldn't help but wonder what exactly had Aimi meant by 'don't let her get away' in her letter a few days ago.

"Would you like some more tea, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she carried a tray of teacups around with fresh cups of tea.

Taken back by Haruhi's sudden appearance, no words could come out of his mouth, so he simply shook his head no. As she moved away, he let out the breath that he had been holding in. Next to him, he felt the couch dip as someone sat down next to him. He turned his head to see that Aimi had moved next to him.

"I didn't just mend things between our families for our businesses," she whispered. "I also mended them for the two of you."

Mori didn't say anything as he stared at the young woman sitting next to him. That was when he realized what she was talking about. She, like her boyfriend, the Shadow King, had a knack for knowing everything about everyone – even if they had not mentioned it to anyone else outside of immediate family.

"It's the eyes," she whispered, pulling her crutches towards her.

"Hun?"

"The eyes are the windows to the soul. That is how I can tell." Aimi said as she slowly moved away on her crutches from Mori and Hunny's group and towards where Tamaki was hosting his group of girls.

For a moment, Mori considered what Aimi had said. Had she noticed something that he had failed to? Why else would she be encouraging him to pursue Haruhi instead of encouraging another one of the hosts to do so?

He turned his attention to where Haruhi was now sitting with some of the girls that had requested her services for the afternoon. Sighing to himself, he knew what he was going to have to do. Whatever the reason was that Aimi was pushing him towards Haruhi, it never hurt to at least ask.

What was the worse possible thing that could happen?

* * *

"Do you mind if we sit with you?"

Kyoya looked to his left at the voice that had asked him a question. Flashing his practiced host smile, he nodded to the two young ladies that stood next to his table – Miu Sasaki and Hina Yokoyama, both second years in class C. They were both relativity new to the Host Club as they floated among the hosts, never staying with the same hosts for more then a day or two. He had even hosted them a time or two.

"Hopefully you both are enjoying yourselves today?" he asked as the two young ladies sat down at his table.

"We are Kyoya-san," Miu softly said. "We just were both worried since the Host Club was closed twice last week."

"Only because of personal matters of our hosts. That is all. No need to worry or cause alarm." Kyoya replied.

"So everything is alright?" Hina asked.

Kyoya nodded. "Does that alleviate your worries?" he asked.

"It does," Miu answered.

Yet hearing a sigh from Hina, Kyoya turned his attention to the other girl. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Startled a bit, Hina blushed as she quickly looked down at her hands. "Nothing..nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of something else and got distracted. Please forgive me," she stammered out.

Kyoya nodded his head as he stood up from the table. "If you would please forgive me, princesses. I hate to cut our time short, but club hours for today have ended."

He held out a hand to each young lady and helped her up before leading them both to the door of the music room. The other hosts were doing the same as well. In a matter of minutes, the music room had been cleared of all its guests – except for one. Yet she was the exception.

She was now considered a member of the Host Club family as "cousin".

Aimi sat on the high backed couch with her knee propped up on a table with her history book spread out in her lap. She was waiting for everyone to finish their final Host Club duties. The twins and Haruhi were going to come over after Host Club so they all could work on their English projects together since Hikaru and Haruhi were partners. She found that her concentration was broken as she felt a pair of lips pressed against the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked, moving into her line of sight.

"Drained," she said, closing her book. "It's been a long day."

She averted her eyes as he moved to sit down next to her. but Kyoya being Kyoya, quickly noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she quickly said, nibbling on her lower lip slightly as she continued to avert her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he gently used his fingers to turn her face back towards him. "To start with, you are avoiding looking at me. Secondly you are nibbling on your lower lip. You do that when you are avoiding something."

"I don't think I should come to Host Club anymore."

"What gave you an idea like that?"

"The two girls you hosted did. I know that it is just an act that you do, but I didn't like seeing it."

"Like you said, it's only an act for the guests. Yet my feelings for you are true." Kyoya whispered, leaning closer to her before kissing her lips. As the brief kiss end, her whispered something else to her. "I hope that you will reconsider coming to Host Club."

"I'll think about it."

He smiled.

* * *

"Just one more cup," Haruhi said aloud as she struggled to reach the shelf that the cups were being placed on in the storage room. She felt the chair beneath her start to wobble and moved to brace for impact, which never came. Instead she found herself in the strong embrace of Mori-sempai.

Looking up at him, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you sempai," she said.

"You need to be careful," he said as he placed her back down on her feet. "And ask for help."

He held out the last cup that had been in her hand that miraculously he had caught when he had managed to catch her from falling as well. She watched as he placed the cup on the shelf and closed the cabinet.

"I promise to ask for help next time," she said reassuring Mori when he turned back to look at her. "Thank you once again, Mori-sempai!"

As usual, Mori didn't say anything as he watched Haruhi move towards where her book bag was. He knew that the twins and Aimi were waiting for her in the other room. He also knew that if he did not take a chance soon, he might never have a chance at all. Besides, Hunny wasn't the only one who wanted him to ask out Haruhi – Aimi did as well.

Haruhi was just turning to say goodbye Mori once she had picked up her book bag, when she heard him move behind her. She turned around to see Mori nervously shifting his feet as he ran one of his hands through his spikey black hair. "Sempai?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me on Saturday?" he quietly said, looking down at the floor. He had faced numerous opponents in kendo matches, but asking out his crush was terrifying. He stole a glance up at Haruhi who hadn't said anything for a few seconds and when he did he was shocked to see that her blush had returned. Yet once their eyes met, she simply nodded yes before turning and walking out of the storage room.

Once she was gone, Mori sighed in relief. One hurdle had been crossed. He had asked Haruhi out.

But this was just the first step.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **OMG I am soooooo soooooo soooooo sorry! Real life has been kicking my butt! Thankfully this week is spring break! Yes teachers enjoy spring break too! Also I had a completely different chapter 17 written and yesterday I decided that all 2,000 words were awful and that it sucked. So I started over!**_

 _ **So TA DA!**_

 _ **Enjoy and please forgive me!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He balled up the newspaper in disgust. The lead story in the business section was a profile on Aimi Daishiro and her future control of Daishiro Global. Why did these editors think that the future head of a multinational conglomerate, who wasn't even out of high school yet, news? Besides a woman's place was not in the boardroom. It was in the shadows. Yet there would always be those who felt otherwise.

"Temper will not get you what you want," a calmer voice said, leaning across the darkened desk and picking up the crumpled newspaper. He smoothed it back out against the thick oak desk.

"Women do not belong in business. They make stupid decisions because they are blinded by emotions!"

"I disagree. In fact, I know several women who are shrews when it comes to business negotiations. Yet I suggest we stick with our current plan."

"And just forget about Aimi Daishiro?"

"Quite the opposite. In fact, I believe she will fit in nicely to everything we already have planned."

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies," Kyoya said, putting on a host smile as the wave of those wanting to attend Host Club entered Music Room #3. He effortlessly guided each young lady to where her requested Host for the day was seated.

It had been two days since Aimi had decided that perhaps she did not need to come to Host Club since she did not want to see other girls starring at Kyoya with longing in their eyes – this had been how she described it to him after she had thought it over for a while and decided that it was best that she limits her Host Club days to Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. While Kyoya was not going to argue with her, since it was her own decision, that didn't mean that he had to like it. Thankfully Aimi was still going to come to Host Club. Sometimes was better than never.

Once all young ladies had been seated, Kyoya moved to sit down at his normal table in the corner. From there, he could monitor all that was going on and intervene when need be. Also he could work on attendance numbers, along with the club's budget.

What was even better was that Aimi was sitting at his normal table, silently sipping her tea. Simply having Aimi at Host Club with him, made the afternoons much better. As he moved to the sit down, he glanced at the list of Host requests for the day. He printed the computer-generated list each day. Usually he would have looked at the list well in advance, but he had decided to meet Aimi after classes were done for the day before they both had made their way to Host Club for the afternoon.

He was now regretting not looking at the list sooner.

Besides being requested by Aimi, which was a standing request, Kyoya had another request for that day – from a Hina Yokoyama.

Ah yes, the young lady who had sat with him the other day. Why on Earth would she have requested him?

"Something wrong?" Aimi asked when she noticed the confusion on Kyoya's face.

"It seems that someone besides you requested that I host them today."

"While you host them, I will simply move to a different group."

"No need to do that."

She raised an eyebrow to him. "Do you expect me to sit idly by as you host others?"

"We've discussed this before…."

Aimi put two fingers against his lips to silence him as she leaned closer to him. "Yes we have. But that isn't the point. This isn't about you and I, but others," she softly said into his ear. "I get all your attention at other times."

Kyoya could feel the blush beginning to rise in his neck and move towards his face. True, it was only for a little while that he would be hosting Ms. Yokoyama and then he could spend as much time as was allowed with Aimi during the other waking hours outside of school. Yet sometimes, even that wasn't enough as of late.

He quickly cleared his throat as he sat back in his chair, pulling away from Aimi's lips that had been pressed against his ear. Quickly the blush faded away, but he couldn't help but have other types of thoughts about Aimi. Yes, they had not been a couple for very long but that didn't mean anything to teenage hormones.

The same hormones that as of late, Kyoya had been struggling against. He knew that he loved Aimi and he also knew that if given an opportunity he would love to take their relationship further; yet the logical – and more rational, less hormonal part of his brain knew that it was far too early in their relationship for any of that. Eventually there would be a time and a place for that.

"Well it looks like your next host is here," Aimi said as she pulled her crutches close to her and began to get up. Kyoya quickly stood up and helped her get stable on her feet before turning to get the new group of young women who had made their way into the 3rd music room, including Hina Yokoyama.

* * *

Haruhi watched Aimi out of the corner of her eye as she engaged with those who were seated in her area, trying not to draw too much attention to herself – yet she was worried about her cousin. Aimi wasn't acting like herself. Hopefully Momoka Kurakano and Renge wouldn't notice.

"Aren't you upset that Kyoya is hosting another young lady?" Momoka asked, turning to look at Aimi.

Haruhi noticed that Aimi squeezed her teacup a little harder before releasing it and looking up at their classmate with a smile on her face. "Its for the club. That's all."

While Momoka and Renge obviously bought Aimi's answer, because they began to discuss another topic, Haruhi didn't. She knew that something was bugging her cousin.

Yet that question now became – what was bugging Aimi?

Looking back at Aimi's face, Haruhi knew that she would not get any answers out of Aimi any time soon. Perhaps never.

That was why she and Kyoya made such a perfect couple.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _ **OMG I am sooooo sorry! Things have been so hectic! First my car blew up. My 10-year-old car decided to go out in a blaze of glory and blew up while sitting out side of my house one night. Then a few weeks later my dad had double bypass surgery on his heart. He has made a full recovery! Third – another year a teaching has come to a close. YAYA!**_

 _ **Lastly on a sad note, my 12-year-old puppy dog, Kiki passed away from aggressive spleen cancer. Her health rapidly declined in a week and a half. I'm still devastated. Hopefully through writing, I can find solace. Chapters might be short (plus I am going on vacation in a week) – but something is better than nothing!**_

 _ **So enjoy!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Aimi stared wide-eyed at Kaoru. Part of her didn't want to believe what he had just told her, while the other part of her could actually see it. Yet the slight smile on Kaoru's face let Aimi know that he wasn't lying. In the short few weeks that Aimi had been at Ouran, she had quickly picked up on a few things about the gentlemen of the Host Club – especially the Hitachiin brothers and their little quirks.

One way to tell when Kaoru was telling the truth versus his brother – he slightly smiled.

"Why are you telling me this over say Haruhi?" she finally stammered out.

"Because right now you are doubting everything and having a pity party with yourself. So you can either decide to believe me or not. Same goes for that chick in host club who is constantly flirting with Kyoya. You can keep on getting jealous that Kyoya is hosting her every day during club hours and simply putting on an act for her benefit when we all damn well know who Kyoya loves!"

"You don't know that!" Aimi practically yelled at Kaoru. Her breathing began to get shallow and raspy as she began to hyperventilate as tears weld up in her eyes.

Why was one stupid girl at the host club making her such a wreck?

"Aimi," Kaoru calmly said, placing both hands against her face and forcing her to look at him. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes and calm down. This is nothing to get all worked up about. I promise you, it's not."

Doing what he suggested, Aimi nodded as she closed her eyes allowing the tears that had been building up to roll down her cheeks as she took a deep breath. She took a few more breaths to allow herself to calm down as she considered how exactly her afternoon had gone into a tailspin where Karou was comforting her instead of Kyoya.

That's right…

She had found out during lunch that Kyoya would be hosting Hina Yokoyama again during Host Club that afternoon thanks to that fact that the young lady in question had the gall to approach Kyoya and mention to him that she looked forward to Host Club that afternoon – when Aimi was sitting right next to Kyoya! That had been the beginning of her downhill spiral towards where she was at the moment. Things only got worse the rest of the afternoon when her mind began to roll through 'what if' scenarios that she knew where highly unlikely, yet she couldn't help but still think of. So instead of going to Host Club that afternoon, she disappeared into the library – making up some excuse to wait there for Haruhi who was staying that night with Aimi so they could go shopping the next day. But her solitary isolation would be short lived because Kaoru came looking for her for two reasons: he knew that she was upset about something and he knew that Kyoya was upset that Aimi hadn't shown up at Host Club that afternoon. Once he found her in the main Ouran library, he dragged her out into the central courtyard so they could talk without getting nasty looks from the head librarian.

Which led them to now.

"So you really think Kyoya loves me?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes as she pulled Karou's hands away from her cheeks as the panic attack faded.

"The Shadow King smiles for no one, instead he uses intimidation. But he smiles for you and he smiles at you when you aren't looking. He doesn't think people see it, but I have. I don't know if any of the others have or not."

"Then why'd you tell me what you did?"

"So you'd believe me."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hands. "Thanks Kaoru, I needed this."

"What can I say? Your cousin is rubbing off on me."

Aimi laughed as Kaoru stood up from the stone bench and offered her to help her back up onto her crutches before making their way to the Host Club for the final afternoon meeting of the week.

* * *

By the time that Aimi arrive at Host Club that afternoon guided by Karou, Kyoya was finished hosting Hina Yokoyama. Which was a relief.

While hosting never bothered Kyoya in the past, it did now. Mainly due to the reactions it had brought about from Aimi. True, part of her limiting her time at the club was due to physical therapy on Mondays and Wednesdays – but what was her reasoning for today? Why had she been late? And why had it taken Kaoru Hitachiin to convince her to come?

"Everything all right?" he whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the check as he helped her into a chair at the table he was working at.

She nodded yes as she bit her lower lip slightly.

Ah. There it is.

Something is bothering her.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Kyoya was pretty certain that Kaoru knew what was bothering his girlfriend. So if he couldn't get it out of her, then he would certainly find out from Karou. Besides there were a few other matters he needed to discuss with the younger Hitachiin twin.

* * *

"You know, I've never really liked shopping in the past. And other times the twins would normally dress me up in whatever they want me to wear." Haruhi said was she thumbed through the racks of clothes.

"Yet, this time the twins had no idea that you have a date." Aimi interjected from where she was trying not to fall over. She was attempting to not use her crutches in public so much. And it was turning out to be an adventure. It was more work then she thought it would be.

"True," Haruhi said, blushing a deep red color. Aimi smiled. "Besides," Haruhi said. "I now have you to go shopping with!"

"Isn't that what cousins are for?" Aimi said, reaching for a blue top that was sticking out of the rack. She held the top up for Haruhi to see.

"Oh that's cute! I just saw a cute skirt that would look cute with it!" Haruhi said going back through the rack she had just been looking in.

Within no time, the cousins had found several outfits for Haruhi to go try on to see which was the best suited for her first date with Mori that night. While Haruhi was in the dressing room, Aimi was sitting nearby when her phone rang. By the ringtone, she knew that it was Kyoya.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"I hope that I didn't interrupt your shopping trip with Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"She's trying on outfits at the moment. Why?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight for dinner?"

"I am. Shopping and helping Haruhi get ready was the only thing I had planned today since grandfather is out of the country."

"What time should you be home then?"

"6, maybe 6:30 at the latest. I could be ready by 7:30. Is that too late?"

"No that is perfect. I will pick you up then."

They said their goodbyes just as Haruhi came out of the dressing room with several outfits in each hand. "I've narrowed it down to three from seven!"

Aimi laughed. "Go try on the three for me and we'll go from there," she said as she ushered her cousin back into the dressing room.

* * *

' _She's scared that she is going to loose you. And jealous whenever you host Hina Yokoyama during club hours. She even had a small panic attack over it before we came in here.' Karou said_.

 _Kyoya didn't say anything as he let the words sink in that Kaoru told him. Aimi was scared. Even though he had told her time and time again that she had no reason to be, she still was. And she even had a panic attack. He was lost on what he should do._

' _Senpai, if you don't mind me saying. Instead to simply telling her what she means to you, why don't you show her?'_

' _Excuse me?' Kyoya said in shock, as his face turned beat red._

 _Kaoru chuckled. 'Not that way. What I mean is do some sort of grand gesture for her that you wouldn't do for anyone else. Something that you have never considered during. Perhaps cook her favorite meal for her…'_

Kyoya had spent the better part of the previous night devising his plan for what he was going to do for Aimi after he had talked with Kaoru after Host Club that afternoon. With the help of Ms. Jin, he was going to prepare her favorite meal for her and surprise her when she returned from helping Haruhi get ready for her first date with Mori. He knew that Aimi would be upset because she wouldn't look "presentable" for him, but so what. He didn't care what she looked like or what she was wearing in all honesty – just as long as she was there with him. Yes, there was a time and place for "presentation" but this night was not one of them.

He simply wanted to spend time with Aimi and let her know that he loved her.

Yes, he loved her.

He had been admitting this to himself for a while now and he was planning on telling her that night – especially after he learned what had happened the previous afternoon from Kaoru. Aimi's anxiety about loosing him seemed to be getting worse.

Hopefully by letting her know exactly how he felt about her, he could alleviate some of her fears.

Hopefully.

* * *

"Oh my little girl is growing up so fast!" Ranka squealed as he hugged his daughter tightly before pinching her cheeks. "You just look soooo cute!"

Aimi stood back and watched the scene unfold before her, while trying not to laugh. Her Uncle Ranka was fawning over Haruhi just before Mori was to arrive to pick her up for their first date. The cousins had decided on a cute blue top with a grey skirt and a pair of black flats. Then they found a cute clip to put in Haruhi's hair.

After a few more moments of Ranka's fawning over Haruhi, she managed to fend him off just as there was a knock at the door. Ranka promptly answered it to find Mori standing on the other side, looking a bit nervous.

"Mr. Fujioka, sir," he managed to stammer out.

"Good evening Mori!" Ranka happily said, pulling the Kendo champion into the apartment. "I was so thrilled when Haruhi told me that you had asked her out on a date! Better you then that Suoh!"

At that Aimi snickered, while Mori and Haruhi both blushed.

"While I would love to stay and listen to more of Uncle Ranka's jokes about Tamaki, I need to go get ready for a date of my own," Aimi said moving forward and giving Haruhi a hug. "Have fun!" she whispered to her before walking out the door to her waiting town car. The trio watched her leave.

"We're going to go now as well dad." Haruhi said, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek, once Aimi had disappeared from view. "I promise not to be late and I'll call you at work when I'm home."

"Sounds good. You kids have fun!"

Haruhi and Mori bid Ranka a good night and left the apartment. Ranka watched them leave as well.

' _She's growing up so fast, Kotoko.'_

* * *

Aimi leaned back against the seat of the town car and closed her eyes. She was so incredibly worn out. Who would have thought that attempting to walk without crutches would take so much out of a person? Her doctor had suggested it and while she didn't want to do it at school yet, she didn't use the crutches at home. So she had thought that perhaps she would attempt to not use them during her outing today. Boy had she been mistaken.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it was almost 6:30 and that gave her almost an hour until Kyoya would arrive to pick her up for their date. What she wouldn't do to be able to have a nice, relaxing bath – but unfortunately because of the stitches from her surgery she couldn't submerge her knee in water.

' _Just a few more days though then the stitches will be out and hopefully I'll only have to wear this brace at night.'_ Aimi thought to herself as she felt the town car come to a stop. She opened her eyes as the door opened. Yet instead of seeing Katsu on the other side, Aimi was shocked to see Kyoya standing there holding his hand out to her.

"You're early," she said with a smile as she took ahold of his outstretched hand. He helped her out of the car and pulled her close.

"You were the one that suggested the times. I merely agreed. Call this a change of plans," he said leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"So what are our plans now?" she asked after their kiss.

He didn't say anything as he suddenly swept Aimi into his arms and carried her up the front stairs and into the house. Without stopping anywhere in the house, he carried her into the back gardens where an intimate dinner for two was set up and waiting for them. He carefully set her down in a chair and pushed her in.

"Homemade chicken and shrimp pasta in a cream sauce. I hope its good," he whispered in her ear before moving to sit across from her.

She looked down at the entrée in front of her then at her boyfriend then back at the entrée. Then it dawned on her. "Did you make this?" she asked looking back at Kyoya.

"I did. But with help from Ms. Jin. It was quite the undertaking since I have never cooked before."

"Is it edible?"

"I believe so. Ms. Jin tried it and said that it was correct."

Kyoya watched as Aimi hesitantly picked up her fork and spun some pasta around it along with a bite of chicken. She studied the bite before slowly putting it into her mouth and swallowing it. He saw her eyes go wide and for a moment he thought that it was awful and that the entire meal was ruined, then he heard her response to the first bite.

"Wow Kyoya! You did a great job!"

"Really?"

"Really! Even my cream sauce isn't this good!"

He smiled as they enjoyed the rest of their meal.

"So what was the reasoning behind making me dinner?" Aimi asked settling against Kyoya's shoulder on the couch in the library.

Once they had finished their meal, Kyoya had suggested that they move inside since the nights were getting cooler. Aimi couldn't agree more. Besides it gave her an excuse to cuddle next to Kyoya. They had moved into the library, where the couches were deep and Aimi could easily stretch out her leg. Duchess quickly found them as well. She curled up on the floor near to where they were sitting.

"To let you know just how much you mean to me." Kyoya said, wrapping his arms around Aimi and turning her face to look at him. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I love you Aimi, it's just taken me a bit to figure out how to express these new emotions. But I do know that if I could have it my way, I would spend all the time in the world with just you and no one else. Yet that isn't how things work. Perhaps someday. However until then, know that you are in my every waking thought and always in my dreams."

Tears weld up in her eyes as he gently thumbed them away. "You mean it?" she whispered. "You love me?"

Without saying a word, he leaned forward and captured her in a deep kiss. "It's always been you," he said, breaking the kiss and looking into her eyes. He ran his finger down the side of her cheek, softly smiling at her – the smile that only he had for her. "Never anyone else."

She returned his smile. "I love you too, Kyoya. I've been scared to tell you because everything I love always leaves me…"

Her voice trailed off as she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

"Like your parents?" he delicately asked.

Aimi nodded without turning back to look at him. He heard a small sniffle come from her. Without hesitation, Kyoya pulled Aimi back into his arms and allowed her to curl up against him the best that she could with her bulky knee brace and cry.

"I promise that I am not going anywhere. I am here for as long as you will have me," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"Promise?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder.

He nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her lips to seal the pact between them.

* * *

Haruhi stopped and unlocked her front door before turning back to face Mori who stood behind her. He had escorted her to her front door to make sure that she made it into the apartment safely since he knew that Ranka was working late.

"Thank you for taking me out for otoro." Haruhi said, turning around to face Mori once her door had been unlocked. "I had a great time tonight."

Mori had taken Haruhi out to one of his favorite sushi restaurants to treat her to otoro since he knew that she always enjoyed it when the Host Club had it at their functions. So why not treat her to a meal of it. The joy on her face was priceless. He had also found that conversation with her came easily. And throughout the entire meal, their conversation never lagged. He had never talked with anyone outside of his family as much as he did with her and Haruhi was surprised at how calming Mori's voice was. Neither of them wanted to night to end.

"Me too," he said smiling down at her.

Without hesitation, Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek. "Good night, Mori," she said before slipping into the apartment and closing the door behind her.

For a moment, Mori stood there frozen in place. The spot on his cheek where Haruhi had kissed him tingled. He gently ran his fingers over the spot and smiled to himself. Finally turning away from Haruhi's front door, he made his way back to the limo that was waiting to take him back to the Morinozuka estate.

Perhaps another date with Haruhi Fujioka was in order.

That sounded like a good idea to him.

* * *

 _ **AN: OMG I am soooooo sorry! The real world ensnarled me and wouldn't let go! Then when the winter holidays came around, I stared at my computer for almost two weeks before I finally was able to type this for you! Well it's a new year, so perhaps I can get with it again! Anyways, enjoy, leave me some loving and after you read this new chapter perhaps you can go check out my 'Blue Exorcist' story called 'Complications'.**_

 _ **Bye for now!**_


End file.
